Dancing Queen
by Dancingwithmyshadow6
Summary: Hermione, a multi-million book selling author, finds herself embroiled in the reality TV dance series Strictly Dancing Stars. Paired with an unlikely partner she embarks on the adventure of a lifetime, complicating lives both on and off the dance floor. Muggle AU.
1. Chapter 1 - The Launch Show

**Hi Guys, so I know I'm working on a lot of stories right now, but again, I had another stroke of inspiration, I was watching Strictly Come Dancing, and this kind of popped into my head, its in the muggle world and I think it should be a good story, but who knows...**

 **Here goes though.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was a famous author, her books had sold millions of copies worldwide. They'd approached her about doing the dancing show for years, why wouldn't they, she was young and she would likely attract a younger audience to the show, and for years she'd refused.

"Hello?" She spoke into the ringing device in her hand.

"Hermione, it's your publishers, the sales in your books are declining, maybe through lack of public appearances by you, we just thought you might want to know" The voice on the other end of the line spoke clearly.

"Oh really? I've been going from primary school to primary school for months now"

"Maybe you just need to do something to boost your popularity again" They replied, hanging up the phone.

She sighed, she knew this day would come, eventually, and she knew she would have to do something about it.

"Hey Gin" She spoke having clicked on the contact she knew so well. "I'll do it"

"Do what?" Ginny said hopefully on the other end of the line.

"The show, I'll do the fucking show"

"Great!" Her friend exclaimed, "What changed your mind?"

"The sales on my books have declined, and I need to boost them somehow, or I'll get dropped by my publishers, this seems like the quickest and simplest way of doing that"

"Good, I'll let the casting directors know your interested, they should send you through a contract in a couple of days, and if everything is present and correct, you can sign and then we're ready to go"

"What would I do without you?" Hermione asked her best friend and manager of sorts.

"Wallow, be unproductive?" Ginny replied.

"Shut up you, make the phone call"

She hung up with her best friend and made her way through to her sitting room, plopping down on the chair she sighed, rubbing her face. _Fuck, what the hell have I just signed up for?._

* * *

A few days later, Ginny arrived at her flat with the contract.

"How's my favourite author, soon to be dancer doing?" She asked stepping over the threshold.

"Good" Hermione sighed, following her best friend through to her living room.

"So this is it, this is the contract, everything is in there, fee, publicity, legal terms, contract conditions and what is expected of you, read through it when you want and sign it when your ready, although deadline is 2 weeks from now, so you don't have much time"

Hermione nodded taking the massive document, flicking through its pages. "I don't know anything really about that show you know"

"Well let me fill you in" Ginny said, "There are 13 pros this series, 6 men and 7 women, obviously you'll get one of the men, firstly we've got Charlie Baker" Ginny pulled up a picture of the short brunette on her phone "He's an old one now, been on the series since its inception, normally gets the one trick acts, I don't think you'll end up with him, next we have Tripp Parkinson, he's Australian" She pulled up a picture of a blonde man, a lanky dancer "He's been on the show for a few years now, interesting choreography, but again, I don't think you'll get him. Then we've got Freddie Pierce, he's from the U.S. he's a ten dance champion, one of the newer pros, started last series" She showed Hermione a picture,

"again, not sure you'll get him" Hermione sighed, to be fair she didn't really care who she got, just that he could dance and teach her how to do it. "Now, these 3 I think you might be in with a shot at getting. There's firstly Peter Johnson, an oldie, but a goodie" she pulled up a picture of a ginger man "and this is Vincent Giovanazzia" She showed Hermione a picture of a dark brunette man, his hair long and almost greasy looking "he's one of the new pros this series, one of 3, to men and a woman, he's a proven Latin stallion, and I think you stand a good chance with him." She smirked at Hermione before getting up the picture of the last man, "And this, is Draco Malfoy, new pro, U.K. and world wide Latin and Ballroom champion undefeated for 5 years, very passionate dancer, I think you stand a very good chance of being paired with him." Ginny smirk as Hermione observed the picture of the man, he was tall, lanky but physically strong, he had platinum blonde hair and looked to be a very serious man.

"Nice, good to know, I'll have a look through this contract tonight and then get back to you, I should have signed it by then" Hermione told Ginny.

Ginny nodded, "So how have you been then my future dancing queen?" Ginny asked, this time as a friend and not as her manager.

"Good, just been touring for the book, which evidently seem not to have worked" Hermione said.

"No man in your life?"

"Nope, just because you and Harry seem to have it all worked out doesn't mean the rest of us will"

Ginny rolled her eyes, and the two old friends caught up properly.

* * *

The weeks passed by since Hermione had signed the contract. She'd barely heard a whisper since she'd signed the contract about the show, but it was nearing the middle of August and she knew it wouldn't be long before she was contacted. In fact at that very moment her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hermione, I'm Pansy, I'm the casting director and a producer over here at Strictly Dancing Stars, I just wanted to let you know that you are the last celebrity to be announced this year, so everybody will know of your involvement in the show by Friday"

"Thanks, when's first rehearsal for the launch show dance then?"

"That will be a week today, I'll get your manager to send you all the details of the studio where you'll all be rehearsing and everything should just flow from there"

"Alright thanks"

Hermione hung up her phone, there was definitely no backing out now. No way to turn back, proclaim it all a mistake.

Friday arrived, and she knew everybody was talking about who the last celebrity would be to be announced as competing in this years Strictly Dancing Stars. She had an appearance to make on the Friday Show tonight and she had to admit she was dreading it, but she knew just what to say to make her excitement seem genuine.

She'd arrived at the studio for the Friday Show 3 hours early and was hustled into a private green room to attempt to keep her identity as secret as possible until they announced her participation on the show live on air. The 3 hours seemed to pass painfully slowly, but she knew it would hopefully be all worth it in the end.

"How you feeling now then?" Ginny asked her, 15 minutes before she was due to be announced.

"Sick to my stomach, and this is them only reading my name out, can you imagine what I'm going to be like come launch night or the first lives?"

The two girls laughed and slowly some of Hermione's nerves ebbed away.

"Miss Granger, we need you on set right now, Hannah and Stephen will be announcing you in t-minus 3 minutes." A voice told her, and she nodded, checking her appearance once more in the mirror before following the stage hand. She wiped her sweaty hands on her cigarette style black trousers, and her red heels clicked as she followed him into the studio and behind a translucent screen. Her top seemed to glisten as the stage lights hit her plain white sparkly blouse, and her hands began to shake.

"Now many of you may be excited to find out who the final competitor on Strictly Dancing Stars this year is, and it is our pleasure to announce it to you tonight." Hannah said, and she could hear the woman's heels trekking closer and closer towards her.

"Yes, there has been much speculation about who this years final contestant is, but before we announce them we thought we'd give you guys a run down of just who else is competing in this years show" Stephen said as they came to a stop just in front of her.

"So, the first 12 celebrities announced this year are... Isaac Holt" Hannah said.

"Tracey Jones"

"Deana Walsh"

"Francine Marklines"

"Will Hanson"

"Olivia Steele"

"Robert Kelley"

 _6 gone, 6 more to go!_ Hermione thought as she counted down the names knowing it was a matter of minutes until she was announced as competing to the nation.

"Zachary Edwards" Hannah said.

Stephen followed. "Lucas Fox"

"Jason Kaylee"

"Seamus Finnegan"

"and finally Angelina Johnson" Stephen announced, Hermione sighed, finally her turn. She'd been elated when Seamus and Angelina were announced the day before, knowing she wouldn't be going through the whole experience alone, she had friends who understood what she was going through.

"Now, the time has come to announce this years final celebrity, they're a multi-million selling author" Hannah said.

"Their books have sold over 300 million copies worldwide"

"And they are one of these most beautiful human beings on this earth" Hannah finished.

"It's... Hermione Granger" Stephen announced, and she rounded from her side of the glass to the other side where the two presenters were waiting for her.

"Hi guys" She said, standing in the middle of the two.

"We're really excited to announce your are the last contestant on this years Strictly Dancing Stars, how are you feeling?" Hannah asked.

"I'm absolutely buzzing, its been a dream of mine to do this, and I can't believe I'm finally getting the chance, its been really nerve-wracking for me too being the last one to be announce but, I'm looking forward to the challenge and I'm looking forward to learning how to dance" Hermione answered effortlessly.

"Now, you've sold millions of books world wide, what is more nerve-wracking, releasing a new book or this?" Stephen asked.

"Oh, it's definitely this, this is in front of the entire nation in something I'm not trained in, so its going to be scary, but I'm looking forward to the challenge, I mean its an honour just to be asked to do it, and now its a reality"

The interview wrapped up very quickly, and Hermione sighed in release, that was hurdle one of many completed.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in his home watching the Friday Show, waiting for the announcement of this years final contestant, he'd been mildly impressed with some of the other celebrities but now he was curious to see who the final girl would be. He watched his screen intently as the announcement was made.

"Its... Hermione Granger" The miniature screen sized Stephen announced.

He'd heard of the girls books but had never actually seen her in person, a tall, brown eyed brunette girl made her way into the studio, he could tell from the way she walked she had a natural grace to her, she also had a classic beauty about her. Her long light brunette hair was swept out of her face, and it was in soft curled ringlets, her make-up was barely existent, yet she seemed to glow without need of it. Draco knew this girl was special, and he knew he would fight tooth and nail to have this girl as his partner for his debut series.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around and it was the day she had been dreading, the first rehearsal, she just hoped to god she made a good impression on everybody. Jumping in her car she sped off to the secret rehearsal studio, and found she was one of the last to arrive.

"Miss Granger, if you'll follow me please" A man said to her, and she followed.

She was led to the back of a large room, divided by a single black curtain, behind which she was told to stand, she was flanked either side by Seamus and Angelina.

"How you feeling?" Angie asked her.

"Shit scared" Hermione replied and their little group laughed. they were quickly told to be quiet, and they heard little paters of footsteps enter the room, this was what they could only assume to be the professional dancers. The presenters of the show then entered the room and the TV cameras began rolling.

"Welcome professionals to this first day of training" Rachel the first presenter spoke.

"I'm sure you're all very eager to meet the very nervous celebs behind this curtain, so please welcome this years Strictly Stars" Gina the other presenter announced.

The curtain dropped and they were left face to face with the pros. Hermione slowly walked forward and began greeting everybody, growing tired of having to introduce herself to many people 13 times.

"Hi, I'm Draco, you're Hermione the author" The last pro said to her.

"Yes, I am, I've been watching some of your work online, Jesus your amazing" She told the platinum blonde headed man.

"Thanks" He replied with a smile, "I'm a massive fan of your books"

"Thanks" She smiled in reply.

"Ok, lets get some training done!" Rachel announced.

They were split back into Celebs and Pros, and then paired off on heights and Hermione knew her partner would change in this dance at least 3 times.

Her first partner was another celeb, who she would strut forward to, and he would lift her up, this thankfully turned out to be Seamus. Her second partner was Tripp and her final partner was Draco.

"Hermione" She heard Rachel shout and she knew she was being pulled aside to be asked who she fancied for her partner, and what vibes she was getting off people.

"Hi" She said jogging over.

"You look like you've been working hard, how's it going?" Gina asked.

"Great, everybody is working so hard, I can't wait for everybody to see the finished product."

"Is there anyone in particular you fancy for a partner?" Rachel asked her.

"Dare I say it , but Draco and I seem to be getting on rather well, he's funny and we've been having a good time working out the steps, I think him or Vincent and I would be a very happy girl indeed"

Hermione was then allowed to return to the dance floor.

"Hermione?" The choreographer shouted to her, he then waved his hand for her to come to him. "Hermione, I'd like for you and Draco to rehearse a little solo section for the dance, roughly about 10 seconds in length"

Hermione nodded, moving closer to the blonde professional dancer. He took her hand in his and place his hand round her back, whilst hers was place elegantly on his shoulder. The choreographer instructed them for about 10 minutes before leaving them to rehearse.

Once the day had finished Hermione was exhausted, but she knew her days would only get more hectic from here on out.

* * *

It was a week before the launch and she was called in to do her little biography interview for camera for the launch show. She was sewn into the costume she had been fitted for a few days ago, it was a deep purple 2 piece which expose more of her stomach than she was entirely comfortable, but she was happy they had faith in her to pull it off. She was then called to go and take promotional pictures to advertise the launch show, after which she was then ushered back to costumes to get her dress for the interview. The hair and make up team restyled her and she had to admit she looked pretty good.

Her dress was a pale pink, with little white flowers on it, she had a deep cut in the back which rested just above her lower back, she wore pink pumps on her feet and her look was completed with her flowing locks being pulled back into a braid which lay over one shoulder and her make-up done just enough to give her more of natural glow.

She sat down in the room and the interview began.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger, I'm a philanthropist and stage actor but most people know me for the multi-award winning, multi-million sending books which I wrote." She said to the camera with as much enthusiasm as she could.

"I've always loved dancing, never taken a class in my life, just dancing around the kitchen with my dad" She laughed.

"I think the boy who gets me is going to have there hands full, I'm a little bit boisterous when I want to be, so I need someone whose not afraid to have fun with me but someone who can boss me around when I'm getting out of hand."

"I can't wait to let the story begin"

She wrapped up and was told she was allowed to go home, no worries about changing and for that she was glad.

* * *

A week later and it was launch show night, and Hermione was absolutely shitting herself. She stood nervously at the top of the stairs and waited for her name to be called to make her entrance into the Strictly Stars studio for the first time.

"Please welcome your host Rachel McKinnon and Gina Davies" The overhead voice said as the to host made there way on stage.

"Thank you, this is going to be an amazing series isn't it Gina"

"Yes, Rachel, we've got 2 Olympians, 2 singers, and a multi-million pound selling author. Plus 3 new pros and one new judge!"

"Yes and speaking of our stars, why don't we meet them" Rachel said.

"Firstly, former Olympic athlete Tracy Jones" A voice over man said, he continued.

"Fellow Olympian Will Hanson"

"Reality TV star Jason Kaylee"

Hermione's heart began beating quicker by the minute.

"Cricketer Robert Kelley" The voice over continued.

"Manchester City and England footballer Seamus Finnegan"

"Male figure skater Lucas Fox"

"Actor and Comedian Isaac Holt"

"Singer and Actress Deana Walsh"

"Tennis star Angelina Johnson"

"Actress Francine Marklines"

"Actor Zachary Edwards"

"Singer Olivia Steele"

Hermione sighed, it was her turn, she evened out her breathing and pasted a smile on her face as she emerged at the top of the stairs.

"And finally, Author, stage actress and philanthropist Hermione Granger"

She smiled and waved before making her way down the stairs to the group of nervous contestants.

"There they are, our Strictly Dancing Stars for this year" Rachel announced,

"Don't they all look nervous, why don't we start pairing some of them off hey?" Gina asked.

"Welcome to the floor Will Hanson, Jason Kaylee, Robert Kelley and Lucas Fox" Rachel said.

Hermione was ushered off the dance floor and into the green room, the suspense of waiting to know her partner was killing her. She watched on the green screen monitor as the 4 men were paired up. Will with Kalee Mattson, Jason with Megan Lomax, Robert with Ellie Flanagan and Lucas with Carla Maria. The next 3 girls were taken out of the room, and then she was left watching with bated breath.

"Here, please welcome to the floor our first 3 lovely ladies, Deana Walsh, Tracey Jones and Olivia Steele" Gina announced. They paused where the VT's of each celebrity would be edited in to be shown to the public.

Dean was paired with Vincent Giovanazzia, and Hermione hoped Draco would not be paired with another girl, knowing that one of her choices had gone. Tracey was paired with Charlie Baker and Olivia was paired with Tripp Parkinson. Hermione sighed in relief when she realised Draco had not been paired with anyone yet. The last 3 boys were taken from the room and Hermione was left with Francine and Angie.

Zachary was paired with Penny Wiseman, Isaac was paired with Charlotte Maybury and she smiled when she realised Seamus had been paired with the one he really wanted Jamie Partington, but with the final pairing of the last boy, it dawned on her it was her turn now.

Hermione was ushered out of the green room and back into the studio where she found the final 3 boys waiting to be announced. She was going to be the penultimate girl to be paired with Angie going first.

"Lets welcome to the floor Angelina Johnson, now Angelina, your footwork is usually very fancy on the court, how do you plan on bringing that to Strictly?" Gina asked.

"I don't!" Angie replied laughing.

"Shall we reveal who your partner is?" Gina added and Angie nodded, "Your partner this year will be... Peter Johnson!"

Angie screamed and Hermione smirked knowingly.

"It's going to be the Johnson twins!" Gina remarked, "Off you go to Rachel upstairs, great pairing" The pair ran off upstairs pleased with their new couple.

"Next up we have the ever gorgeous Hermione Granger" Hermione made her way across the floor towards Gina, and held on to her hand tightly, "Oh my dear, your shaking are you really that nervous?"

"I'm terrified Gina!" She laughed.

"Well lets put you out of your misery" Gina said, "The man you will writing up a storm with this year is..."

Hermione's breath caught in her throats as she surveyed the two boys in front of her. Of course she wanted Draco, but life would not be so bad with Freddie Pierce.

"It's Draco Malfoy!" Gina announced and Hermione let out a breath. Draco ran over to her, spinning her around in a circle. "Aren't you two the most beautiful couple, I expect great things from you two, make your way up to Rachel"

Draco grabbed hold of her hands and they an off upstairs, her purple tassels on her two piece jangling as they ran. They stood next to Rachel, and Draco's had wormed its way around her waste feeling cold against her bare skin.

"I'm so glad I got you as my partner" Draco whispered in her ear, Draco would never admit it out loud but he was physically attracted to the girl and he was excited to get to know her better.

"Me too, I was hoping I'd get you" Hermione whispered back, a laugh in her voice.

Finally Francine and Freddie joined them upstairs and Rachel commenced her interview.

"Now Angelina, how do you feel about having this magnificent man on your arm?" Rachel asked.

"Ecstatic! I wanted him as a partner so badly, and I was thrilled when they announced his name"

"and Peter, what are you Johnson twins going to be doing this series?"

"Dancing up a storm hopefully" He answered squeezing Angelina's waist.

"Now, Francine, last girl to get her partner announced, how nervous were you?" Rachel asked.

"So nervous..." Hermione tuned out of what she said, Draco had started drawing intricate patterns on her skin by her waist and she was getting more and more distracted by the second.

"Now, Hermione and Draco, you two were clearly very happy to be paired together, what is the main thing you think you have got to work with here Draco?" Rachel asked them, and his intricate drawing stopped, but his hand still lightly caressed her waist.

"I think there's a natural chemistry here to work with, we get on really well and rhythmically its all there already so its just really teaching her the steps and letting her flourish from there"

"And Hermione what is the main thing you are excited for?"

"I think probably learning a new dance each week, and why wouldn't you be excited about that when you have this handsome specimen here teaching you every week" She laughed, "I'm looking forward to the challenge each dance presents and I can't wait to show everybody what I'm made of" she smiled. "Oh I shouldn't have said that now, dug myself a hole now which is going to be hard to climb out of if I can't dance!" The group laughed.

The recording continued, and the group performed their group dance, Hermione surprising herself by how much she enjoyed the whole thing, her and Draco's solo section flew by without a hitch and she was excited to see what else she and Draco could do when they danced together, needless to say, she was in for and interesting few weeks.

* * *

 **So there you have it guys, hope you all liked it, I'll try and keep on top of updating, I think you can probably guess where this story is headed!**

 **Thanks so much for reading,**

 **DWMS6**


	2. Chapter 2 - Week 1 Live Show

**Hi Guys, so I thought I would give you another chapter of this story, I've been having a few negative reviews on my other HP story and I just want to make it clear, if you don't like my stories that's fine, and I'm all for constructive criticism but someone of those are bordering on being something else, and I would just like to say, if you have a problem with who I write about that's fine, your problem not mine, but 'm not going to stop with my pairings just because a handful of people don't like them...**

 **Sorry for the negative start but I felt like it was important I got that off my chest.**

 **Anyways, here we go with this next chapter...**

* * *

Hermione had been well and truly swept up in the crazy world that was Strictly Dancing Stars, after the Launch Show was filmed, 2 weeks after it was aired and then she and Draco were sent up and down the country doing interviews, all the while trying to train for their first dance which would be (thankfully) a waltz.

On the Monday morning, they had been interviewed on the Breakfast TV show Breakfast Time Good Morning with Greg Watson and Helen Roach. She'd been awoken by her ringing alarm at 3 am, and reluctantly she had peeled herself out of bed. The car would pick her up at 4.30, so she had an hour and half to shower and eat, which would be a tight squash when she was this tired, she also knew that training for her and Draco would continue today.

They would have several nights away from home before returning to London for the 1st live shows on Saturday night. Tomorrow night they would be in Manchester, Wednesday night they would be in Birmingham, Thursday night they would be in Cardiff and Friday night she would finally be home and they had an interview on Strictly Dancing Stars' companion show. It was going to be one hell of a week.

She and Draco had been rehearsing everyday for the past 2 weeks, the first week had been spent giving her the basics in any dance, and the second week had been spent working on her frame for different dances and she'd found she was beginning to fall in love with dance. This final week of training was when they would finally begin their routine for Saturday, and that thought was genuinely scary to her. The live show had come around so quickly and she knew it wouldn't be long before she was 6 weeks in and half-way done with the competition.

After showering and throwing some clothes on, and having eaten enough to sustain her until she could eat properly, Hermione headed to her front door at precisely 4.30, where the car was outside waiting. She clambered into the back of it, and they sped of through a waking London to the studios where the show was filmed.

* * *

Hermione had been at the studio for nearly 2 hours now, and the only really exciting thing that had happened was that she had gotten dressed and had her hair done, she was waiting for make-up, and had no idea where Draco was, she knew also that they would be getting filmed training today, and that was playing on her mind.

"Miss Granger, you can head to makeup now" A stage hand said, it seemed ridiculous to Hermione that she had to be here so early when she and Draco weren't on for at least another 2 hours. She nodded and allowed him to guide her into make-up, it was while she was there that Draco finally made an appearance.

"Good Morning sleepy head" She said smirking, and he scowled at her, it was obvious he'd only just got here.

"They dragged me out of bed" He scowled. Hermione just laughed, settling herself in the makeup chair, and Draco settled into the one beside her. "Why are we up this early?"

"So that they can do a quick rehearsal with us before they go live, that's why, but then we're not on the show until 7.30 and then on again at 8.30, after that we're done" She told him.

"Why do you know that?" Draco asked, his eyes closed whilst the second makeup lady spread some light makeup across his face, none of which fazed him.

"I've done this before, when I was promoting my books, I'm an old hand at this kind of thing now, newbie" She giggled slightly, she could feel the makeup lady spreading an eyeshadow across her lids, the brushes tickling her nerves there.

By the time she was done in makeup, Draco had already dressed and was waiting for her in the studio for a quick rehearsal of the interview. She clicked onto the set, her heels echoing as she strutted onto the set, she caught a glimpse of herself in some glass. She was wearing a long sleeved pale pink blouse, black skinny jeans and pink pumps, her hair was tied up in a bushy ponytail and her makeup was light and natural for a Monday morning. She walked over to the sofa a settled herself next to Draco as Greg Watson and Helen Roach sat on the one opposite them.

"Morning" Helen said smiling at the two of them.

"Morning Helen" Hermione said politely, she personally couldn't stand her as a presenter, but she wasn't about to let her know that.

"So we're going to conduct the interview here both times, ask you some questions about your lives, and then about the show, nothing to difficult, just enough to peak the publics interest in you, we'll try to mix it up the second time we do the interview, and might even read some questions from the viewers" Greg said, "That sound alright?"

"Sounds good" Draco answered.

They both nodded and headed back off the set and into the green room. They sat quietly.

"So how you feeling about the interview?" Hermione asked Draco, knowing from the continuous bouncing of his leg he was nervous.

"Nervous, I've never done anything like this before, what do I say?" He asked.

"You answer honestly, and if you want I'll take some of the more difficult questions, we'll have a secret signal if your not comfortable answering something" Hermione said.

"Like what though?" He asked.

"Well we'll be sat next to each other, just poke my shoulder or my ribs or something, just something that's not a large gesture that can't be seen" Hermione said and he nodded. "You know if your this nervous about this how are you going to be on Saturday night?"

"That will be fine, dancing is my trade, but this, this isn't what I'm trained in, this is a completely different ball park"

* * *

The two chatted for a while, before at 7.20 they were ushered onto set, and they stood awkwardly at the side of the camera until an advert break was called and they were ushered onto the sofa.

Hermione sat closest to the presenters with Draco beside her, his arm automatically going round the back of the couch, and Hermione knew that if he had any problems her shoulder would be where she would feel his poke.

"Welcome back, well with Strictly Dancing Stars making its return on Saturday night, we have two of its most talked about stars on the show today, before we have a chat, lets tale a look at how Friday nights launch show unfolded for them." Helen said to camera, and Hermione felt Draco tense, she gently reached for the hand that was strewn across his lap and squeezed his hand. He glanced at her from the corner of him eye and smiled slightly, squeezing her hand back, before she removed her hand from his and settled back towards the presenters ready for the interview to commence.

"So, Hermione and Draco now join us on the sofa, good morning" Greg said, coming back from VT.

"Morning guys" Hermione replied, immediately taking the lead, Draco was in awe at how at ease she was with the whole thing.

"So we've all just seen that clip there of the two of you getting partnered up, could you have looked anymore excited about getting Draco as a partner Hermione?" Helen asked.

"I think to be honest, it was just a relief that I had my partner, there was no more waiting, no more guessing about who he would be, and I made it no secret I wanted him as my partner, so when I got him, it was just complete relief and complete joy that the suspense was over" Hermione answered easily.

"We can see that" Greg laughed "Now Draco there's always the infamous romance couple and the 'Strictly curse', do you think you will be struck by any of those rumours?"

Hermione waited to see if he poked her shoulder, but he didn't and she relaxed slightly, watching him answer the question.

"Well, I have to say I don't think we'll be the 'strictly curse' couple, seeing as though neither one of us is in a relationship, and as for the romance rumour couple, if we are that couple there isn't much we can do to change the public opinion of that. I think I'd be flattered if the public thought I had something going on with this gorgeous woman right here, she's way out of my league." Hermione blushed at his words.

"Now you've got the waltz this Saturday, is there anything you are looking forward to about this dance?" Helen asked.

"I think I'm looking forward to my costume which is such a girly thing to say, but I am, I'm looking forward to the elegance of this dance to, I love watching couples do this dance every year" Hermione lied smoothly.

"I think I'm looking forward to teaching someone from the every basics up, it should be interesting to see where we go from here" Draco said, squeezing Hermione's shoulder.

"Thanks you two, after the break we'll have more on that story breaking in Glasgow with the primary school, we'll see you then" Greg said turning back to the camera.

The went to the break, and Hermione and Draco returned to the green room, inside was the Strictly TV crew, ready for her training day interview.

* * *

Having completed the interviews on live TV and the one for the training VT on Saturday night, Hermione and Draco left the studios and headed for the training studio, she had danced her heart out all day, and now at 7pm she finally felt like she was making some progress.

"Alright, I think we should call it here, we've got a long day tomorrow going up to Manchester, and I don't want you to burn out on me." Draco said, and she sighed nodding, changing her shoes from her heeled ballroom shoes to her trainers. "How are your feet feeling?"

"Alright, I imagine that by Sunday they'll be wrecked but I'll just have to power through the pain" She replied, and he helped her to stand. "Thanks"

She grabbed her bag, slipped her jacket on. "No problem, right, we're off to Manchester at 9, I'll see you then, we're going up together" He told her, and she nodded, getting in the car and heading home to pack her bag for her 3 back to back over nights.

Grabbing her suitcase, she packed some nice clothes to wear on TV, and a range of her shoes, grabbed her leggings and work out shirts as well as her trainers and ballroom shoes, making sure she had everything ready for training.

By the time 9 o'clock had rolled around, she was just anxious to get on the road.

* * *

When they arrived back in London on the Friday, Hermione was exhausted, they went straight from the car to training, and then straight from training to the Strictly Dancing Stars It Takes Two studios, they plastered her into some clothes, scraped her sweaty hair back and smothered her face in makeup to hide her tiredness. When they were done she was ushered into the SDSITT green room, where Draco was sat waiting with Angie and Seamus and their partners.

"Looking good Granger" Seamus said smirking.

"Shut it Seamus, can't say you look much better" Hermione smirked back, Angie just laughing at her antics.

"Wait a minute, do you three know each other?" Draco asked.

"Yes, 'Mione, Seamus and I all went to school together, we were in a huge group with her manager Ginny, Ginny's boyfriend and athlete Harry Potter, there's like 20 of us who all went to school together" Angie answered.

"Weird" Draco said under his breath, and Hermione swatted his arm smirking.

"Hello and welcome to Strictly Dancing Stars It Takes Two, I'm Jenny Waters and its our first Friday hour show of the series" The audience cheered. "On our show tonight we have the gorgeous Jamie Anderson going back stage at the Strictly Studios, we have the fabulous Kevin James doing his final assessment of this weeks dancers, and we have 6 gorgeous dancers in our green room" They cut to the green room and all 3 couples smiled. "We have Angelina Johnson and Peter Johnson" They waved at the screen, "We have Seamus Finnegan and the beautiful Jamie Partington," The two waved at the camera. Draco's arm tightened around her waist, his nerves had gotten better during the week but he was still nervous. "and finally we've got the stunning Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are here" The two smiled at each other before waving to the camera.

The time passed rather slowly, and Angie and Seamus left the green room before they did. They would be going on straight after Kevin James. They were ushered onto the set, and were standing on the set behind the camera listening to Kevin James' assessment. Hermione was smoothing out her outfit. She'd been dressed in a white dress, which had a low neckline, and reached just above her knees and flared at her waist, her hair was in a French braid on the right side of her neck and her makeup was light and natural. She had white pumps on her feet, and her tanned legs shone under the studio lights. Draco grabbed hold of her hand, he was nervous, but she was starting to think this contact was more of a sub-conscious thing on his part.

Kevin James began assessing there training footage. "Now we've got Hermione and Draco here, this was Wednesday's footage" the clip began playing, and Hermione cringed at watching herself on the screen. "Now of course they're doing a waltz tomorrow night to Angel by Sarah McLachlan"

"Beautiful song for a beautiful girl" Jenny commented.

"Exactly, and the footage looks pretty good, of course I am well aware she is stood just behind the camera!" He laughed as did she, he hand subconsciously tightening in Draco's "Now I just wanted to focus on this particular part, in hold, and she's just got a tiny gapping issue, and her head just needs to be the tiniest bit further back to create that lovely flower in a vase shape" He commented, "But apart from that I'd say it looks very good, very good for a week one"

Hermione smiled, relaxing slightly, Draco squeezed her hand.

"Thank you very much Kevin, we'll see you next week, now moving on to that very couple Kevin just mentioned, they have been cooking up a storm in the press maybe they can just dance up a storm on Saturday" Jenny introduced, "It's Hermione and Draco"

A small VT played whilst they got themselves ready. Some music began playing and they danced into the studio, Draco's hand never leaving hers.

"Welcome, welcome you too!" Jenny said as they settled on the couch.

"Hi Jenny" Draco said, sitting on the couch his hand still gripping Hermione's and both of there hands rested on her exposed knee.

"Now as we just heard, rave reviews from Kevin James already, that's a massive positive going into tomorrow night" Jenny said.

"Oh yeah, obviously" Hermione answered, "It's a great thing to hear, and it really boosts your confidence going into tomorrow night, knowing that the steps are there"

"Yeah, we've been working really hard in different training rooms to perfect this dance, I can't wait for you all to see it" Draco said.

"We know, of course you're doing a waltz to Sarah McLachlan's Angel, how are you feeling about that Hermione?"

"I cried when I heard we were doing this song, it makes me cry anyway, its such an emotional song anyway, and I have a deep emotional connection with it, and Draco and I hadn't known each other very long and I was breaking down and crying, and Draco was just like stood there like 'I don't know what to do'" Hermione laughed. "I've been loving the waltz, its a gorgeous dance, I love it, so graceful"

The interview continued, and when they were done, the program went off air, and she and Draco hot footed it to the Strictly Dancing Studios for their rehearsal, and final costume fitting.

* * *

Saturday finally came, and it was dress rehearsal day, and she was shitting herself. Draco had been beaming with confidence but she just wanted to collapse and throw up. Her outfit was a pale mint green, with sparkly embellishment on the top, and she was sewn into it.

"Looking good there Granger" Seamus said.

"Shut it Seamus" She replied. She headed out onto the floor for their dress rehearsal. Draco was waiting.

"You look stunning" Draco said sincerely.

"I feel sick, and this isn't even the real thing" Hermione replied.

They got into their starting positions and the music began and they went through the entire routine, when they had finally finished camera blocking, it was 4 o'clock which meant she had 2 hour and a quarter until show time, she waited patiently by hair and makeup, and they worked on curly her hair into large barrel curls, and about half an hour later they were done, she then spent an hour getting her makeup done and final alterations. They quickly drew straws for the running order of the show, she and Draco drawing the penultimate spot.

The audience had long since filed into the studio, and she was ready to go now.

"Welcome to Strictly Dancing Stars, please welcome our hosts Rachel McKinnon and Gina Davies" The Voice over man said.

"Welcome to Strictly Dancing Stars, and our first live show of the series, behind stage we have 13 nervous celebrities ready and raring to go, but before we meet them lets meet the four fearsome people, who are going to judge them each week" Rachel said.

"Our judges, Anne Michelle, and John Marcus" Gina said.

"and Dianna Lucile and Marcus Brian" Rachel said.

"Now, thank you judges, without further ado, lets meet our Strictly Stars" Gina said.

"Actor and Comedian Isaac Holt and his partner Charlotte Maybury" The voice over said, and Draco's hand tightened in Hermione's.

"Ex-Olympian Tracey Jones and her partner Charlie Baker" Hermione's heart was beating out of control.

"Singer Deanna Walsh and her partner Vincent Giovanazzia"

"Actress Francine Marklines and her partner Freddie Pierce" Hermione began to feel faint.

"Just hold my hand, look at me and breathe, we can do this" Draco whispered in her ear.

She nodded faintly.

"Olympian Will Hanson and his partner Kalee Mattson"

"Singer Olivia Steele and her partner Tripp Parkinson"

"Cricketer Robert Kelley and his partner Ellie Flanagan" Hermione and Draco edge their way up the stairs.

"Actor Zachary Edwards and his partner Penny Wiseman"

"Figure Skater Lucas Fox and his partner Carla Maria"

"Reality TV Star Jason Kaylee and his partner Megan Lomax" Hermione's mouth went dry as they neared the top ready for their descent into the ballroom.

"Tennis Star Angelina Johnson and her partner Peter Johnson"

"Footballer Seamus Finnegan and his partner Jamie Partington"

Hermione sighed, Draco squeezing her hand.

"And finally Author and Philanthropist Hermione Granger and her partner Draco Malfoy"

The two stepped out, Hermione and Draco smiling at each other, waving at the camera before descending the stairs and coming to settle with the other couples. Draco's hand remaining firmly around her waist.

* * *

By the time they had reached the time for her dance, Hermione was shaking with nerves, she just wanted to execute it as well as she knew she could. The VT played, and they got into position, her eyes never leaving Draco's he was her safety net, and they needed that connection for this dance to work.

They glided across the floor, Hermione feeling her nerves ebb away, by the time they were done, she was beaming with confidence. Draco screamed and they hugged when they were done, relieved that the first and most nerve-wracking dance was done. He grabbed her hand, and they made their way over to Rachel who was stood by the judges desk.

"That looked simply magical, you did amazing, shall we see what these guys though of it?" Hermione nodded at Rachel, "Lets start with John"

"That was a fabulous performance sweetheart, an elegant display of chemistry and pain, its week one and you pull out a performance like that, you are on for great things my darling great things" John said.

"Did that give you wings Anne?" Rachel asked.

"It certainly did, and it gave me goose-bumps, it was gorgeous, you two have definitely got chemistry, I loved the arm-ography, that was exquisite, you are going far in this competition" Anne said.

"Dianna?"

"that was amazing, I think the one thing for you to watch out for is just your placement of your hand on Draco's strong shoulder, but that is something really small apart from that it was flawless, beautiful, absolutely beautiful" Dianna said.

"And finally grumpy knickers himself Marcus"

"Well, I think you need to watch your posture darling, in some points that was severely lacking, however, for week one that was simply remarkable, you are going far darling" Marcus said and Hermione smiled.

"Rave reviews from the judges, go up to Gina for your scores" Rachel said. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and they sprinted up the stairs and into the interview box.

"Wow, I feel like we just witnessed some magic out there, how are you feeling about it now?" Gina asked.

"Honestly, relieved its done, but I can't wait to come back again next week and do it all over again" Hermione said.

"Lets get your scores" Gina said, Draco's arms went around her waist and her arms rested over his.

"John Marcus" the voice over said.

"8" He said.

"Anne Michelle" he said.

"8"

"Dianna Lucille"

"9" Hermione felt her self being swung around by Draco as they squealed in glee at there scores.

"Marcus Brian"

"8"

"That give you a score of 33, our highest ever week 1 score, that is phenomenal for week 1, 9's you must be thrilled"

Hermione simply squealed in delight - this had been one hell of a week, but by god was it worth it!

* * *

 **So there you have it guys, next chapter, I know they are incredibly long, but I can't wait to keep going with this story, I can't wait for you guys to read it.**

 **Thanks,**

 **DWMS6**


	3. Chapter 3 - Week 2 Live Show

**Hi guys, so I thought I would try and give you another update! Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

Hermione had been glad when Saturday night was over, she had finished top of the leader board and thankfully there was no elimination that week, her score would be carried over to this weeks show and then one couple would leave the competition. She had thankfully been given Sunday off to recover and Draco had messaged her to tell her they would be doing the salsa, and she sighed, she had not been looking forward to the Latin, and she knew it would likely involve a tiny out fit and a lot of hip wiggling, things she was not comfortable with doing.

Monday morning rolled around and she was thankful that they barely had anything on this week, they just had an SDSITT interview on Thursday, and that was all. She arrived promptly at the studio where Draco was already stood in the studio, he looked like he'd been there a while and was deep in the music working out their routine. She smiled and watched him for a few seconds before entering the room and putting on her dance shoes.

"Good morning" Draco said.

"Morning" She replied.

"I see you thought ahead and brought your Latin shoes!" Draco said, "I was afraid you'd show up with ballroom"

"I'm not an idiot" She said laughing.

Draco grinned slightly.

"So we're going to get to know each other very intimately this week" Draco said laughing, and she blushed "A lot of acting involved in this one, we're going for passion this week instead of romance, and you need to be sexy" _not that you aren't already_ Draco thought.

She nodded softly and got to her feet, as they began training.

It felt like she had been dancing for weeks when they stopped for lunch, and she was still learning the basic steps, it would be a while before they even got to the 'sexy' and she was knackered, she knew though if they made it passed the first weekend elimination.

"Why don't we take a break and go and get some lunch" Draco said, and Hermione nodded, taking off her Latin shoes and slipping on her trainers, grabbing her belongings and following Draco out of the training room.

He led her out through the car park and down onto the high street. He subconsciously grabbed her hand as the manoeuvred their way through the crowds of lunch-hungry people. He then bustled her into a small lunch spot and she smiled thankfully, glad to be out of the claustrophobic street.

The two dance partners chatted amicably whilst they ate and before they knew it they were heading back to the training room, Draco's hand yet again encasing hers. They promptly got back into dancing, and by the end of Monday she was pleased to have the basic choreography down.

* * *

When Wednesday finally rolled round, she was confident in the routine and she knew now it was about time for the flourishes and then polishing up the performance. They were working on their lifts today, and she was terrified. She already hated heights and now she was trusting someone else to keep her safe with only their body.

She trusted Draco, no doubt, but this was a different type of trust. They had been working on her 'sexy' all morning and now it was time for the inevitable. He'd shown her clips of the lifts they were attempting to do, and now it was time to put that into practise.

They'd been going for about half an hour and she burst out giggling while he held her above his head, she hanging upside down.

"If you don't stop grabbing my bits and bobs we're going to have some issues" Hermione giggled. Draco laughed to, and let her down from where he was holding her.

"Ok, so do the last step before the lift, into the lift and then we'll do the dismount" He told her. She nodded, and he grabbed her hands manoeuvring her into the starting position where he had said, and then she began the steps, being lifted by Draco, he then instructed how he was going to bring her down, incorporating it with another complicated lift and then placing her onto her feet before the pair moved into the next step. "Fantastic!"

She smiled.

"So, the final one, to finish the routine is a lift, that I have to admit, even I'm frightened to try it, but I believe in you, I trust you and we can do this" Draco said, and Hermione's eyes grew wide.

They began working on the lift, and slowly Hermione began to get the idea of what she was doing.

"Ok, now we've got the lifts down I want to try it with the music, the whole routine" He said, and she smiled nodding.

They working their way through the routine, barely breaking eye contact with each other unless they really had to. It was all going well and Hermione actually found herself enjoying the dance. They reached the final lift, and as soon as she went to do it, she knew something didn't feel right, and before she knew it she had hit the floor, and hard at that.

"AH!" She cried out, curling into a ball slightly, a subconscious thing to do.

"Hermione? Where does it hurt?" Draco asked kneeling down beside her. His hand clutching hers, his face reading one of guilt.

"My hip, my right hip" She said, and he rolled her over slightly, and he could already see the bruising forming.

"I think we need to go and get some medical attention" He said, and she nodded, silent tears rolling down her face. He helped her up, moving her over to her trainers and bag with great difficulty, and seeing that she almost couldn't walk at all, he grabbed her things and his and scooped her into his arms before heading out to the car park and putting her in his car and driving her to the shows medical advisor, he'd already visited once himself, as had she for a check over before signing for the series to make sure she was perfectly fit to do the show.

He just hoped this wouldn't affect them on Saturday night. He dropped her at home and then continued on himself, his mind swarming with thoughts about what had happened. He'd always trusted that he was a safe and strong partner, and he and Hermione had always had a great relationship, they trusted one another, but he had been the reason she fell, he was the reason she was in pain.

He slept restlessly that night. He returned to the studio, rather apprehensively, and was relieved to find Hermione waiting for him.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked, glad to see a smile on her face.

"I'm sore, but I'm ok, I'm dosed up with a ton of ibuprofen, and I'm ready to go" She said smiling, he smiled back, he was lucky she was so resilient.

They were coming up towards the lift which had been so much trouble for them the day before, and he stopped her. Hermione stared at her, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What?" she asked him.

"I just think it would be wise if we changed that lift" He told her.

"What don't you trust me to pull it off?"

"Its not that I don't trust you, its-"

"You don't trust yourself after yesterday?" She interrupted.

"Yes" He replied.

"Well, I get that, but I trust you, I know your going to regret it if we don't do this lift, we have been working so hard, I trust you not to drop me, now you have to trust you not to drop me, we're doing this lift" She said, shaking him slightly as she made her point.

He smiled at her, hugging her. "I just don't want to hurt you"

"Trust me, you won't please trust me" She said.

He nodded.

"So, that lift, lets do it" She said, pushing him back into position. He smirked, he loved seeing this demanding side of her _its kind of sexy_ he thought.

She moved towards him, ready to go into the lift.

* * *

They had been working hard all day. It got to 5:30 and the pair left the studio, heading over to the SDSITT studio for their interview, and Hermione had no doubt they would have questions about her injury from the previous day. She and Draco drove together, chatting about various things. Once they had arrived at the studio, Hermione was swept up into hair and make-up, they scraped her hair into a high pony tail, dusted her face with foundation and painted her eyelids in heavy eye shadows. She was then dragged into costume where they peeled her work out clothes off her body and put her into a white lace cami-top, a black blazer, black cigarette pants and black stiletto pumps. Hermione thought she looked rather business-y, but its what they were happy for her to be in, so who was she to question it?

She headed to the green room where Draco was waiting for her, she slipped into the seat next to him, and they smirked slightly at each other, before she knew it they were on air.

"Hello and welcome to It Takes Two, after a fantastic week of competition, we're going to be catching up with 3 more of our fabulous dancers, we've got Isaac and Charlotte, after their storming Paso on Saturday we've got Olivia and Tripp, and hoping to score high again this weekend with their salsa, we've got Hermione and Draco, but first, we'll be chatting with the man who divided judges opinion on Saturday night its Isaac and Charlotte" Jenny introduced. Hermione sighed as she sat back and waited for her and Draco to he called onto set.

"You four can come through to the studio to watch if you want" Hermione smiled. "Now Hermione, we have 'Puttin on the Glitz' today and your outfit is going to be revealed, so you'll need to go on so they can reveal that to you" Hermione nodded, and they all headed out onto set.

"Now, we've got Dianna Dean here to show us the outfits for this Saturday, its 'Puttin' on the Glitz'" She said as the intro played and she moved over to where Dianna was stood. "It's Dianna Dean everybody, I've missed you!, this is our first of the series, and I just want to compliment you on Saturday nights costumes they were phenomenal, now moving onto this Saturday, we have a sketch here, and this is erm Angelina's dress, and she's doing a Charleston to Doctor Jazz"

"Yes, so as we can see here, we've got a playsuit, in a lovely pale green colour, similar to that which Hermione was in last week, and we've added crystals up the outfit to really make her shine, its going to be a bug energetic routine"

"Ok moving to the mannequins" The two moved over to the left mannequin. "Now this is Francine's dress for Saturday night, their doing a tango to Locked out of Heaven"

"Yes, we've decided to go for traditional tango red, as you can see its very long, so we'll probably go for a leg split, with some embellishment across the left top, its going to be lovely, and show her lovely pins"

"Lovely pins, now moving on, we have the return of the lovely blue cloth, which means of course we're going to reveal this costume to the celebrity who will be wearing it on Saturday night, now this is Hermione's dress, so Hermione, if you would like to come over here" Jenny said, "Hermione Granger everybody" as she walked on camera.

"Do you want to do the honours?" Dianna asked her, and she reluctantly raised her arm to pull off the cloth. Underneath it lay a short shimmering green into pink ombre dress.

"Ohhh...!" Hermione said, laughing.

"Yes, now as you can see we've used these strips of green and pink to create this lovely ombre look, we'll probably add some crystals to the neck line, and we may get rid of one of these straps. I don't think the length will change that much really, but that all depends on Hermione here."

"No its beautiful, short though" She laughed, she could see Draco smirking appreciatively off camera.

"Thank you very much Dianna Dean" Jenny said, now my final couple this evening is Hermione and Draco"

Draco joined her and they moved over to the sofa. They sat quietly, Hermione sat nearest the monitor, and Draco draped him arm over the back of the sofa, his hand lightly brushing her back as they waited for the intro to be over.

"Hermione and Draco, now that was a sensational performance on Saturday night, you looked stunning Hermione."

"Oh thank you Jenny" Hermione laughed.

"So your performance on Saturday night was simply stunning" Jenny said, "Score of 33, top of the leader board"

"Yeah, it was fantastic, I was elated, it felt amazing for it to be week one and to come out with those scores it just was incredible" Hermione replied.

"So, the salsa this week to Subeme la Radio, how are you feeling about delving into latin?" Jenny asked.

"I'm not going to lie its frightening, I did so well in ballroom, and now we're moving away from that, so it's a bit of a strange move to go from, like, gentle and romantic to sexy and passionate."

"And has she been handling the latin well Draco?"

"Yes, she has been picking it up really well, it's a massive departure from ballroom, sexy hips and scary lifts" Draco replied.

"Ah, yes, on the subject of scary lifts, what is it we've been hearing about a heavy fall. We have some footage here, I don't think the two of you have seen it, just take a look, this is yesterday" Jenny said, and Hermione immediately felt Draco's arm tighten around her, and she reached up and grabbed his hand, trying somewhat in vain to calm the poor man. The both turned to the monitor and watched the footage of their training the day before. They watched as the screen Hermione moved through the steps into the lift, they watched screen Draco pick her up, and they watched as the balance and the grip he had on her wavered and he 6 foot fall.

"Ouch, how are you Hermione?" Jenny asked.

"I'm fine, I have bruised by actual hip bone, but some ibuprofen and some sessions with the hot water bottle and I'll be fine. Draco has been fantastic, a perfect gentleman, he took me straight for medical help, I had to convince him to keep the lift in the routine, he wanted to ditch it this morning" Hermione said, she felt Draco's tension begin to lift. "I trust this man whole heartedly, we have nothing to worry about"

"Well, that's fantastic, best of luck on Saturday night, Hermione and Draco" They waved at the camera "I want to say thank you for all my guests this evening, the fabulous Dianna Dean, Kevin James, and of course Isaac and Charlotte, Olivia and Tripp and of course Hermione and Draco. Join me tomorrow evening for our hour long special where we'll have interviews from my guests Seamus and Jamie, Francine and Freddie and Robert and Ellie, plus all the backstage gossip from the Strictly Dancing Stars studio with Dan Franks. That's all tomorrow night at 6pm, see you then, goodnight"

* * *

Draco drove her back to the studio, by the time they reached there it was about 7pm, and they re-entered the studio, ready to carry on training, both knowing they had a matter of hours until really nothing in the routine could be changed.

"Thank you" Draco said, as they re-entered the dance studio, setting his bag down.

"For what?" She asked, also setting her bag down, and removing her latin shoes from her bag.

"For defending me, telling everyone of your confidence in me" He said sitting down next to her. "It meant a lot"

"There was nothing to defend, I trust you, and I wanted everybody to know this hadn't changed anything" She looked at him, having finished fastening her shoes. She smiled slightly. "You are fast becoming one of my best friends, of course I trust you"

He looked at her, something unreadable on his face, she moved forward and wrapped him in a tight hug. He hugged her back, before pulling away after a few moments, and standing, holding out his hand to her.

"Come on, lets run this routine a few times, we've got this" He said, pulling her to her feet.

* * *

Saturday had arrived quicker than either had wanted it too. Hermione's hip had been playing up all night, and she was concerned about getting through the performance, although she wasn't going to tell Draco or anybody that.

The car had arrived at 7.30, and she was in hair and make-up by 8.30. Draco strolled in at 9, a smirk on his face, and she plastered a smile on hers. The hair lady had been attempting to tame her locks for an hour now, with little success, and after seeing the theme for the week, they decided to leave her curls and simply scrape the top half into a top knot, which itself took another hour to do. Draco by this point was done, his hair in a relaxed quiff, he was waiting for a make-up chair to become free.

"Hermione, Draco, we need you to come to costume so you can do your dress run" A stage hand called to them, and they both bolted from the room, Hermione delighted to get a change of setting.

With great difficulty (she was trying her best not to wince in pain) she shimmied into her dress, which was no longer than it had been on Thursday, just with one shoulder missing and instead meshed, and the entire back made up of draped beading, giving a sexy backless effect. She slid on her latin shoes, and met Draco in the corridor, heading up to set to run through their routine once, complete with camera blocking which they had completed the day before.

They stepped out onto the floor and began to run through the routine, Hermione just managing to mask the pain in her eyes whenever Draco touched hip, or a particular movement or lift aggravated it. By the time they were done, Hermione was glad to be shot of the thing, and happy to know she could rest mostly until the show that evening.

They discussed the dance as they left the floor, before making their way back to costume, and shedding themselves of the garments before returning to make-up. By lunch-time Hermione was bored of sitting in the same room, she had spent nearly 2 hours in make-up, finally coming out with a subtle pink eye-shadow, dark eyeliner, and the usual kit and caboodle.

"That took longer than it need too" Hermione said, easing herself into the seat beside Draco, sighing in exasperation.

"Aww, does Granger not like getting all made up?" Seamus teased.

"Shut up Seamus" She bit back at him, the pain in her hip causing her snappy reaction.

"Yeah Seamus, you take longer in there than all of us" Angie said, bickering with the boy she had known since she was 11.

"Excuse me" Hermione said, rising from her seat, the pain in her hip becoming unbearable. Draco watched her leave in concern, he had known something wasn't quite right, as good of an actress as Hermione Granger was, she couldn't hide from him the fact that she was in serious pain.

Hermione limped to the bathroom, barely swallowing down the bile in her throat. She grabbed the ibuprofen gel she had been carrying around with her for days, squeezing out the right amount and tentatively applying it to the swollen area. The whole thing ached, and she was honestly unsure whether she could make it through the dance that evening.

"Hermione?" She heard someone call from outside. "Are you OK in there?" She sighed as she realised it was Draco, she should have known he could read her like a book.

Pulling down her top, and pulling up her bottoms, she exited the bathroom, Draco casually leaning on the wall besides the door his arms crossed in front of him, shoulder perched gently on the wall beside him, _god he's handsome._

"Its your hip isn't it?" He asked her. "We can cut the lift if you need to"

"No we've worked too god damned hard on that lift, its in" She said determinedly, "Look, I'll be fine, I can do this"

He sighed knowing she was too bloody stubborn to change her mind.

"I'll try to be gentle" He said.

"Just do what you would normally do, we aren't going to do a fantastic performance if your too afraid to touch me, I'm not made of china, I may be a little fragile today, but we have a competition to win, and I will not be the first ones home because of my stupid hip, understand?"

"Sir yes sir" He mock saluted. She giggled slightly. He gently placed his hand around her waist and they headed back towards the dressing rooms. Arriving back at hers, she spread herself out on the couch with a good book, never having lost her book-ish ways. Draco coughed at her, and she smirked, she sat up slightly, making room for him, and he sat down on the end, before she relaxed back again leaving her head in his lap.

* * *

Time seemed to pass quite quickly, and before Hermione was even aware it was 6.00, they would be on air in 45 minutes, the usual butterflies began fluttering in her stomach. She sat up slowly, putting her book down, Draco moving to stand as well. They headed over to costume to get back into their outfits.

Hermione shimmied as carefully as she could into the skin tight material, and the lovely Dianna sewed her into it. She ran over to make-up after this was done to get any final touches on her make-up done and then she was good to go. She quickly put on her latin shoes, and met up with Draco in the corridor leading towards the studio.

She checked the time. 6.30, a backstage behind the scenes camera came towards them, for them to do their own little VT for the result show which would be aired tomorrow.

"Here we go!" She and Draco laughed at the camera.

They began queuing themselves up at the stairs, she and Draco being sandwiched in the middle of the pack. The theme tune began ringing through the studio, and Hermione's heartrate began to go into overdrive.

"Welcome to Strictly Dancing Stars, and now welcome your hosts Rachel McKinnon, and Gina Davies" The voice over man said.

"Hello and welcome to week 2 of Strictly Dancing Stars" Rachel said.

"After last weeks competition, our stars are ready to go, and to fight to get their place in next weeks movie week, unfortunately for one of them it will be the end of the road" Gina said. The audience 'aww'ed.

"Shall we meet out judges?" Rachel said.

"Anne Michelle, and John Marcus" Gina said.

"And, Dianna Lucille and Marcus Brian" Rachel said.

"Thank you judges, now shall we meet..." Gina said.

"Our Strictly Stars" They said together.

"Tennis Star Angelina Johnson and her partner Peter Johnson" the voice over man began, and the couples back stage began moving towards the entrance to the studio.

"Actress Francine Marklines and her partner Freddie Pierce"

"Olympian Will Hanson and his partner Kalee Mattson"

"Cricketer Robert Kelley and his partner Ellie Flanagan"

"Singer Olivia Steele and her partner Tripp Parkinson"

"Author and Philanthropist Hermione Granger and her partner Draco Malfoy"

"Singer Deanna Walsh and her partner Vincent Giovanazzia"

"Actor and Comedian Isaac Holt and his partner Charlotte Maybury"

"Ex-Olympian Tracey Jones and her partner Charlie Baker"

"Footballer Seamus Finnegan and his partner Jamie Partington"

"Actor Zachary Edwards and his partner Penny Wiseman"

"They there are, 13 nervous celebrities ready to go" Rachel said.

Hermione and Draco moved backstage and waited for them to be called to the floor, they were going on 8th.

"Hermione, Draco, would you please follow me?" A stage hand said as they moved towards the studio.

"Next up tonight we've got Hermione and Draco, now this week has been a painful one for them, in more than one way for Hermione" Rachel said, as they cut to VT, and she and Draco stepped onto the floor into their starting positions.

"Dancing the Salsa, Hermione Granger and her partner Draco Malfoy" The voice over man said, and they were off.

They got towards the lifts section, and Hermione felt her hip beginning to twinge, and her heart quicken as they went into the overhead lift. The finished the routine in a strong dip.

"Hermione and Draco" Rachel said, as Draco put her straight before wrapping her in a hug, they then made their way over to Rachel. "Fantastic, sexy, and after such a painful week! Lets see what the judges have to say shall we, Dianna?"

"Now, that's how you salsa, sexy, passionate, hot! You hips were on fire! Fabulous, just fabulous!"

"Marcus?"

"I think we can officially declare that your hips don't lie do they darling, they never stopped, I think you just need to watch how your coming out of lifts, that look a little clunky, but my gosh darling its week 2 and you're dancing like your in the semi-finals darling, well done"

"John?"

"That was fun, sexy, cheeky, definitely a lot of passion going on there" Hermione blushed at this "Undeniable sexual tension, fabulous, I think you just have to watch how you finish your lines, I know in such a fast dance its tempting to just throw away your lines, but you must finish them, but it was amazing darling, amazing"

"And finally Anne?"

"I have no words, darling do you know its only week 2, your not supposed to be coming out with dances like that its week 2! You are one to watch my dear."

"Thank you judges, rave reviews there, why don't you head on up to Gina for your scores."

Draco grabbed her hand and they made their way up to Gina where they were met with cheers from the rest of the cast.

"Congratulations you two, my god your phenomenal, its week 2 dear, not week 8!" Gina exclaimed.

"I'm just glad we pulled it off and we got through it, my hip has been playing up today and I'm just thankful we got through it" Hermione said.

"Shall we get your scores?" Gina said.

"Can the judges please reveal their scores? John Marcus?"

"9"

"Anne Michelle?"

"8"

"Dianna Lucille?"

"9"

"Marcus Brian?"

"8"

"That's a total of 34, giving you a total for both weeks of 67 for the 2 weeks" Draco was spinning her round at this point "That puts you at the top of the leader board, however, they need your votes to get them through to next week."

"Yes please vote!" Hermione said.

"To vote from you land line call 0800 33 34 13" Gina said, "To vote from your mobile call 060413, or you can vote for free online on our website, which is .uk/SDS where you can register your THE ID, and get 3 free votes. Remember terms and conditions can be found on our website, don't vote now as your vote won't count and you may still be charged, lines open after the last couple has danced."

The end of the show came round quicker than Hermione had expected.

"Now all of our 13 couples have danced, you can vote for your favourites, lines close at 9.45 tonight so get your votes in quickly. We'll see you here tomorrow night at 7.45 for our results show!" Rachel said.

"Yes, we'll have performances from world renowned singer/songwriter Bruno Mars, and a fantastic 60s inspired dance by our professional dancers" Gina said.

"That's tomorrow at 7.45, where we will say goodbye to one of our couples" Rachel said.

"In the meantime, Keeeeeeep Dancinggg!" Gina said, as Draco rocked Hermione backwards and forwards at the camera until it was called they were clear.

* * *

 **There we have it, chapter 3, the results show will be in the next chapter which I will try to get up as soon as I can.**

 **Hope you guys liked it, let me know in the reviews.**

 **Thanks**

 **DWMS6**


	4. Chapter 4 - Week 3 Live Show

**Hi** **guys, I wanted** **to try and give you an update... hope you are all enjoying it and here's another chapter for you...**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

The show had just ended, and the floor began to clear as couple's separated, some going to relax and others to practise, and for Hermione it felt awkward, the lull between the live show and the filming of the result show, she found herself suddenly at a loss about what to do, what should she do. She'd lost Draco in the crowd, and now she found herself feeling vulnerable without his protections. _I'm pathetic_ She thought, _You're an independent woman Hermione, you don't need Draco to be ok._

She left the floor, heading backstage and wandered around, not really paying much attention to where her feet led her, and subconsciously she found herself back in her dressing room. Finding it quiet, she picked up her previously dis-guarded book and immersed herself in another world. Time seemed to pass by in a flurry of imagination and words, and before she even realised the time, and how much of it had elapsed, a soft knocking at her door roused her attention, bringing her screaming back to reality.

"Hello?" She called out to the person on the other side of the door, begging them to enter. A dishevelled blonde head peered round the door not a second later, and Draco's smug smirk appeared.

"There you are!" He exclaimed. "I've been looking for you!"

"Well you obviously weren't looking hard enough, but you found me" She smirked, a teasing one that would have rivalled Draco's himself. "What's up?"

"We're needed back on set, lines just closed and while they verify the results the director wants some group shots, going straight into the result reveal. The live acts have just finished so time is really of the essence."

Hermione nodded, placing her book gently on the table. She stood and then moved towards Draco, his hand subconsciously grabbing hers as he led her from the room and they walked back to the studio.

"Hermione and Draco, you'll be stood halfway up the stairs, remember this, this will be your place for this kind of thing until we say otherwise" The director said. After about 10 minutes the director finally spoke again. "Ok, we're going to go straight into the vote and elimination now" He said, and Rachel walked out onto set, outfit changed and sporting a cheesy faux sympathetic smile. "CUE RACHEL"

"What an incredible night last night was, its time to reveal who will be our first couple in the dance off" She said.

Hermione felt Draco's arm tighten around her waist, his fingers digging into the tan skin exposed there, his thumbs contrasting the pressure, drawing intricate patterns. She reached her hand up, grabbing his free hand, her thumb rubbing patterns on his hand, both as nervous as each other.

"Safely through to next weeks movie week is..." She paused dramatically, and the music swelled. "Angelina and Peter!"

Hermione watched longingly as Angie squealed in delight.

"Dancing again next week is..." Rachel paused again. "Olivia and Tripp!"

They celebrated.

"Making their sequel in movie week are... Zachary and Penny!"

"Hoping to make their comeback next week is... Isaac and Charlotte!"

"Returning next week are... Will and Kalee!"

"Now it's time to reveal our first couple who will be in the dance off, they are..." Hermione felt her breathing quicken, her heart pounding, Draco's grip on her waist vice like as they waited for their fate. "Francine and Freddie... I'm afraid the rest of you will have to wait until later on in the show to reveal your fate, come down here my love"

Francine and Freddie moved towards Rachel. They did a quick interview about how they were feeling to be in the dance off before they cut.

"Ok Rachel, lets do the second part" The director said.

"It's time to reveal who will join Francine and Freddie in the dance off, good luck everyone" She said. "The next couple dancing again next week are... Deanna and Vincent!"

"Hoping to make Saturday Night Fever next week is... Tracey and Charlie!"

"Boogie-ing again next week... Lucas and Carla!"

"Returning next week are... Seamus and Jamie!"

"Hoping for a box office smash is..." Rachel paused, and Hermione knew her chances of being in the dance off were growing evermore, with each couple that was announced safe. "Hermione and Draco!"

She felt her feet being lifted off the ground as she screamed and Draco swung her around, both mouthing huge 'thank you's' to the camera, her lips meeting his cheek in an elated celebration.

"Well done!" Draco whispered softly in her ear, his arms encircling her in a hug.

The reveal went on until Robert and Ellie were revealed to be in the dance off.

* * *

The results had been filmed and now came the hardest part, trying to keep secret whether they'd gone through to the next week or not. As usual, Draco's text came through at about tea time that evening, informing her, that for the Movie Week Extravaganza, they would have "Climb Every Mountain" from the Sound of Music, to which they would perform an American Smooth, she guessed she would be Maria and he would be Captain Von Trapp.

* * *

Francine had gone home that night and 13 were now 12. Monday rolled around and Hermione fought her better judgement to get out of bed and head to rehearsals. Fuck! These early mornings are going to kill me. She stumbled into her car and sped off to the studio. Draco's smug and awake face greeted her in a smile as she practically fell into their rehearsal studio.

"How's your hip?" He asked.

"Feels like I feel from something much higher than just 6 foot!" She laughed.

"Well, we've got an American Smooth, so more lifts this week, it's going to be a tough one, this dance is all about control through the body to the slow tempo, and because its so slow it could spell disaster as any mistakes are going to be seen" He told her, and she nodded getting the picture.

She'd watched some videos the day before, of other celebrities attempts at an American Smooth, she knew that it could be a persons dance awakening, or their dance downfall. "Climb Every Mountain" was a beautiful song and she just hoped she could do the music, and the movie justice.

"Remember, they'll be wanting to see the romance and the chemistry in this one, more than any other perhaps, we're playing a part, they need to see we love each other" Draco told her, _that shouldn't be a problem_ she thought, nodding. "Let's try this lift, let's see how your next hip holds out, if its too painful or uncomfortable, we'll ditch it"

She nodded and moved to face him. His eye's never left hers as he tried to almost silently reassure her, her's trying to radiate the trust she had in him. His arms gently snaked around her waist before hoisting her into the air, she was almost wrapped around his back, her body creating a draping effect over his, as she moved her legs almost like running in thin air. Of course the technique wasn't perfect but for a first attempt it felt and looked pretty good.

He set her back on the floor, the delight evident on his face.

"That's it brilliant!" He said, a smile lighting up his features. She smiled in reply, she wouldn say she was in love with him, or that she was falling, more that she had a tiny, itty bitty crush - all right it was a giant crush but he didn't need anything else to boost his ego.

"Alright, lets try it again" She told him.

"You sure?" He replied.

"Yes, the more practice I get the better" She said, "We don't want a repeat of last week, because that wasn't fun"

He nodded and they practiced it.

* * *

Thursday rolled around, and she and Draco were on ITT, they left rehearsal together, heading for the ITT studio. Once they arrived, she was whisked away from him, and bundle into hair and makeup. They tamed her wild hair into neat barrel curls and washed her face with make-up to give her a certain glow, one that didn't, make her look as tired as she was.

Once they had finished she was sent into wardrobe, where they decked her in a light autumnal dress, the browns, greens and reds highlighting her makeup and gentle eyes. They slipped her into a pair of heels and pushed her into the green room. Draco sat on the two seated couch, and she joined him, the camera already set up for the guest introductions.

They watched on the small TV screen in the room as Jenny came out ready to go live on air.

"You look beautiful by the way" Draco whispered to her just as the bright red 'on air' light switched on. She simply smiled in reply.

"Hello and Welcome to It Takes Two" Jenny introduced. "Tonight my guests will be the high scorers from last week Hermione and Draco, passionate partners Olivia and Tripp and Deanna and Vincent. Here to give their consensous on this weeks routines its Frankie March, and back with her fabulous outfits its Dianna Dean, but first lets have a chat with the singer who last week, saw a drop in her scores when she performed her Waltz, lets have a chat with Olivia and Tripp" Hermione watched as they were led from the green room.

They quickly segwayed from Olivia's interview, into Frankie's points of interest piece, all the while she watched the screen intently. Deanna and Vincent were then ushered out of the green room, and led onto the studio floor. There interview commencing after a short VT about movie's week. Hermione's leg began bouncing with anticipation, she just wanted this ot be over so that they could go back ot rehearsals, she felt she needed all the time she could possibly get to rehearse. Finally it came to Dianna's time, and she and Draco were led out of the green room by a AD and left on the studio floor to watch the segment.

"It's 'Puttin' on the Glitz' with Dianna Dean" The short VT played. "Dianna Dean everybody" Jenny announced, and Dianna waved and smiled at the camera. "Looking very stylish tonight miss Dean"

"Thanks" She chuckled.

"Now lets talk about the outfits from last Saturday, Hermione's dress, how sexy was that everybody?" Hermione blushed, and everyone cheered, including Draco. "Poor Hermione, I can see her over there looking very embarrassed. Now there were some obvious changes from the dress you showed us last week and the dress she danced in on Saturday night."

"Yes, well we chatted with Draco, and he told us he wanted her to look like some kind of sexy fiery Brazilian, Cuban woman. So we added the crystal beading round the back, actually shortened it slightly from what you saw on Saturday night, and I think that combined with the hair and make-up really just created a great look, and made a beautiful woman look even more beautiful." Hermione again blushed at Dianna's words, her head burying in her arms.

"Now looking ahead to this Saturday night. This is a sketch of Deanna's Mary Poppins' outfit, they are of course dancing to 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' doing a quickstep to the hit song from the film"

"Yes, we decided to stick quite close to Julie Andrews' original dress, only adding the circle skirt instead and a little bit of strictly sparkle. We've gone for blue's and red's to give her this really professional 'nanny' look."

"She's going to look fantastic, now moving on to Angelina's dress, she and Peter are performing a salsa to 'Jai Ho' from Slumdog Millionaire, this is obviously a salsa with a bit of an Indian theme, due to the nature of the song, and so we've gone for a sari kind of look for her. We've decided to go for purple, its a very rich colour and of course she looks fantastic in purple. We're going for a red trim, with red crystals on the bodice to add that extra bit of sparkle, but she's going to look fantastic." Dianna said.

"Ok, now moving onto the mannequins, this is Tracey's dress for Saturday night she and Charlie are doing a quickstep to 'You've got a friend in me' from Toy Story. She's playing Jesse, so again we've stuck very close to the original animation, we have however change the trousers for a skirt, you know this is ballroom, so as well as going for theme we need to go for tradition too"

"Will there be cowboy hats?" Jenny asked.

"Yes I think so" Dianna said.

"And finally, its blue cloth time, please welcome up Hermione!" Hermione left Draco's side, and walked over to Jenny and Dianna.

"Now do you want to do the honours or shall I?" Dianna asked.

"Go ahead" She replied. Dianna reached up and awkwardly tugged off the shiny blue cloth. Beneath it a long blue dress was revealed.

"So what do you think on first look?" Dianna asked.

"It's beautiful" She replied.

"So we've decided to go for navy blue, a strong colour to go with a strong character. It will also contrast with the red that Draco will be wearing. Of course Maria is a very pure character and we didn't want to stray too much from the original Julie Andrews' character. Again this could change before Saturday, I don't think it will get any shorter, but some of this embellishment around the bodice may go, as of course their doing an American Smooth Foxtrot, with many lifts, so we don't want them to catch themselves or scratch Draco as she comes down. We may add in a leg split, we'll have to see how dress rehearsal goes tomorrow"

"Hermione, do you think you'll want to wear that Saturday" Jenny asked.

"Yes, its amazing"

"Well that's it for now, thanks to the wonderful Dianna Dean, now Hermione you may want to hot foot it over to the couch, as you are up next my darling" Hermione then exited the small costume area and sat on the couch where Draco joined her. "After an amazing Salsa last week, lets have a look at last week for Hermione and Draco!"

The short VT played, and before they knew it they were on air.

"It's Hermione and Draco!" Jenny announced and she and Draco waved at the camera. Draco's arm perched gently around her shoulders his other hand lightly grasping hers in her lap. "What a fabulous performance that was, where did that sex appeal come from young lady?"

"I honestly have no idea" Hermione laughed.

"Now I think I speak for the whole nation when I say we were all literally holding our breath during that lift. How nervous were you for that Draco?"

"I was so nervous, I couldn't stop thinking about that awful fall and seeing the pain written across her face, but I think you could see the relief when we got through it. There was literally like a sigh and we looked at each other and like screamed!"

"Hermione, we've commented on the dress, and that sexy little number, but I honestly don't understand where that vixen came from, you're normally such a mousy person, it was such a surprise!"

"I honestly don't know where that came from, I just kind of found it somewhere down inside of me, and you know it was the first elimination, so I think I kind of thought, well if its us going out this week, I want to enjoy it and be sexy, give it my all" She replied.

"And you certainly did that" Jenny laughed, and she felt Draco's slight chuckle from beside her. "Now looking forward to this Saturday, more lifts!" She joked.

"I know right, I thought I was done with lifts for a few weeks, but no this one won't have that, instead we've got double the amount of lifts!" Hermione joked.

"You're dancing to this gem from the Sound of Music" Jenny paused whilst they played a exert of the song. "Such a beautiful song, but so slow how do you feel about that?"

"I'm so nervous, if something goes wrong you can't hide it" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, like Hermione just said, its a little daunting, any stumble, any wrong footwork the judges are going to see straightaway." Draco added.

"Yes, well good luck on Saturday night you two, Hermione and Draco everybody!" Jenny finished the interview. "That's all we have time for this evening, thank you to my guests Dianna Dean, Frankie March, Deanna and Vincent, Olivia and Tripp and of course Hermione and Draco! Join me tomorrow for our hour long special where we will interviews from guests Lucas and Carla, Tracey and Charlie and Isaac and Charlotte, plus all the backstage gossip from backstage at the Strictly Dancing Studio with Jamie Anderson. That's tomorrow night 6pm, see you then, goodnight"

* * *

By the time Friday had come around, Hermione felt like she had a good grasp on the routine. Her feet were sore from dancing in heels, but she simply had to power through the pain. They had an interview on the Friday Show following their previous two performances.

She and Draco had been rehearsing and polishing all day, perfecting their dazzling routine.

"Right, I think that's it" Draco said, bringing her to stand straight and glancing at his watch. "We better be heading over to the Friday Show studio, its 5.30"

She nodded, slipping her ballroom shoes form her feet and slipping on her trainers, grabbing her bag and car keys as they both strolled over to her car. They'd settled into somewhat of a routine, one in which they'd carpool and lunch together. it was companionship and the two had developed a close friendship.

Did she still fancy the very pants off of him? Yes, but that was besides the point. Settling themselves in her car, they whizzed over to the studios. Once they arrived and she had parked safely, they wandered (hand in hand subconsciously) into the building being direvcted upstairs to hair and makje-up.

"You know it was on this show I first saw you?" Draco told her as they stood in the lift side by side. She turned and raised her shapely eyebrow at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, I had read your books before but might I say your rather reclusive, so when I saw you I realised I definitely wanted you as my partner"

She smiled at him, squeezing his hand in thanks.

"Well my best friend showed me the pictures of you and clips of you dancing and I knew I wanted you to be my partner, you or Vincent" He smirked, "Alright, enough of the complimenting, if your ego or your head for that matter get any bigger, we'll never make it out of this bloody lift"

The doors opened and they separated, Draco to go and get his ice blonde hair tamed to perfection, and Hermione to have her face painted by some bubbly make-up artist.

Half an hour later they were done, and she moved into the chair to have her hair tamed, lord knew hers needed it. Her mane was being particularly stubborn today, her curly locks refusing to submit no matter how much hairspray they threw at it. In the end, they settled on a half up half down style, not too dissimilar from her Salsa hairstyle.

She finally made it into wardrobe where Draco was just finishing buttoning his blue button down shirt, and she took a second to appreciate his sculpted body. Turning away and hiding behind a curtain, she was shoved into a white turtle neck dress and some white flat pumps and given some earings to finish the look. Rounding the curtain she stepped into Draco's line of vision.

"Well don't you look angelic" He smirked.

"Shut up"

"I'm serious" He laughed, She just nodded disbelievingly, "Look they go live in 10 minutes, we need to go and take our seats on that ridiculously orange sofa"

She nodded, and she appreciated his simplistic yet totally Draco outfit, and the jeans that made his pert bottom seem delicious, as he sauntered away from her.

"You coming?" He asked, and she nodded, him holding out a hand to her which she grabbed as they went into the studio itself together.

Hannah and Stephen the presenters were sat on the couch.

"Hi guys" Stephen said as they sat on the sofa opposite them.

"Hi" Hannah said. "So we're going to question about the show, this weeks routine and then maybe Hermione's new book if we get time, just relax and go with it"

Hermione and Draco both nodded, his arm draping over the back of the couch as normal, his hand drawing a small discreet pattern on her shoulder, tickling her slightly, her hand resting half on her own knee and half on his.

"3,2,1" They heard somebody off camera shout.

"Hello and welcome on this glorious Friday night. I'm Hannah Dancer"

"And I'm Stephen Michaels. Now tonight's guests are rather apt for our Hannah's surname aren't they?"

"They are indeed Stephen, in fact they've been waltzing and Salsa-ing their ways into the nation hearts on this series of Strictly Dancing Stars, and tomorrow night they will be hoping for a repeat performance, or should I say a sequel of their past weeks success, lets take a look" Hannah said as they segwayed into a VT.

"Yes, its Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Stephen introduced, the pair waving and smiling at the camera. "It's lovely to have the two of you here!"

"Thanks, its lovely to be here" Hermione replied, slightly distracted by whatever intricate thing Draco was drawing on her shoulder.

"Now Hermione, the last time you were here we were announcing you as the 3th competitor on the show, that almost seems like a lifetime ago now doesn't it?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, it does, I means the past 6 weeks, which is crazy to say by the way, have been a whirlwind, but I'm loving every second, especially dancing with this gorgeous man here" She giggled.

"Draco, as a new pro, how has it been for you?" Stephen asked.

"Erm, different really, your kind of working from the ground up, and I'm so lucky to have such a patient and professional celebrity partner, that even when I'm having a meltdown, she somehow knows exactly what I want from her" Draco said.

"Yes, that all sounds amazing, and we'll be catching up with these two a bit later on, but first Monty is here with a piece on why we should all be looking at what really goes into our plastic bottles" Hannah said, moving into a VT.

"If you want some more information in relation to Monty's film, you can find them on our website" Hannah said.

"So back to our guests, obviously its such a big show now Strictly Dancing Stars, how has that pressure kind of been on you guys?" Stephen asked.

"I think for me its been a much more of a natural adjustment" Draco said, squeezing her shoulder "As good and as beautiful as this girl is, I think the live TV aspect was a bigger jump for her."

"Yes, completely, I think the pressure is natural, I'm loving every second, but of course their is the very high level of commitment you need and the pressure to keep producing winning dances" Hermione agreed.

"Of course, I'm sure the two of you are sick of being ask about this, however, how do the two of you feel about all the romance and strictly 'curse' rumours?" Hannah asked.

"I think with any young single people on this show, your going to get rumours about a relationship that is more than, dare i say it 'strictly ballroom' but I understand the interest in it, I mean it does happen. I think with regard to the two of us, we're close friends and I never want to lose that, but if it did develop, then who knows" Hermione said, and Draco struggled ot keep his face neautral, inside he was elated that there was a glimmer of hope that she felt the same way he did.

"Of course, I would like to thank our guests Hermione and Draco, you can see them tomorrow night at 6.00, here, join us next week when we will have plenty more amazing guests." Stephen said.

"Have a great weekend, bye" Hannah concluded.

"AND WERE OFF!" The same voice from before called. Hermione and Draco said their goodbyes and left for the rehearsal studio in her car.

* * *

Saturday began the same as last week, without the same level of excruciating pain thankfully. She was on her way to the SDS studio, when she got a call from Ginny.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Have you seen the gossip magazines this morning?" Ginny asked.

"Erm, no, I'm on my way to the studio now, why?" Hermione replied.

"They're claiming after your and Draco's interview on the Friday Show last night that your in some kind of secret relationship" Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head at that statement.

"Erm, OK... well that's not the case" Hermione said.

"Well they're claiming you share sexy secret whisperings backstage and are always in physical contact, and after the way you were sat together last night I don't blame them"

"Well, we're just friends, I will admit he's attractive and I may have a crush but, at least for now there's absolutely nothing going on" Hermione replied.

"Ok, I just wanted you to know, good luck today, I'll be watching later, I love you"

"Love you too Gin, send my love to Harry" Hermione said as she hung up, just in time as they pulled up to the studio.

Draco was stood by the entrance, two Starbucks coffee cups in his hands.

"For the lady" He said offering one to her as she came up to him.

"Thanks" She replied, taking the cup from him and once again he grabbed her hand. leading her into the building.

"I take it you've seen or at least heard about what the tabloids are saying?" He asked once they were in the lift.

"Yes, my best friend just told me, what do you think about it?" Hermione asked.

"Is it really such a bad thing, obviously there's nothing going on, and we know that, and any publicity is good publicity, I'm not going to change the way I act around you, I like you, I know that, and I'm happy with where we are right now, so nothing needs to change, we just continue being us" Draco said.

Hermione nodded, squeezing his hand in reassurance, they departed the lift, both heading for hair and make-up.

* * *

They did a quick dress run, before heading back to make-up, Hermione's make up being done subtly to suit the character she was portraying. She then went back to her dressing room, finding Draco and last weeks book in the same places.

"Well don't you look pretty?" He complimented and she snickered.

"Yeah I look stunning, half-dressed, face-painted with a million clips in my hair" She laughed.

She grabbed her book and settled down similarly to the week before, her head in his lap as he read along with her.

"I've been thinking" Draco said after a while had passed.

"Don't do too much of that, you'll hurt your pretty little head" Hermione said, sitting up to face him. "Go on then, hit me, what have you been thinking?"

"We need a more romantic way to end the dance, and I was wondering how you would feel about a kiss?" Draco asked. She was dumbstruck, but slightly pleased.

"I mean, it'd be nice, but you know I haven't kissed anyone in a while and we're only going to fuel the romance rumour thing" Hermione said.

"I know, but I think it would be sweet." He said. She nodded slowly.

"Ok, so after the final lift?"

"Yes" She nodded, and before she could add anymore to their conversation, she was ushered back to hair an make up, the time now 5.30. The lady dutifully slipped her wig onto her head, securing it with bobby pins, and the make-up lady put the final touches on her make-up. She then hurried into the costume, and was sewn into her navy blue dress, and looking in the mirror she found herself feeling fully in her character. She was Maria.

* * *

The cast lined up on the stairs, Hermione and Draco being quite close to the top tonight.

"Live from Holly-house studios its Strictly Dancing Stars, and now please welcome your hosts, Rachel McKinnon and Gina Davies" The voice announced.

"Hello and welcome to Movie week" Rachel announced.

"We have 12 very nervous celebrities waiting backstage anxiously to perform their routines inspired by the movies" Gina said.

"So shall we meet them?" Rachel asked.

"It's time to meet our Strictly stars" They said together.

"Reality TV Star Jason Kaylee and his partner Megan Lomax"

"Tennis star Angelina Johnson and her partner Peter Johnson"

"Comedian and Actor Isaac Holt and his partner Charlotte Maybury"

"Author, philanthropist and screen actress Hermione Granger and her partner Draco Malfoy" They stepped out for the wings and waved at the crowd Draco's hand in hers as they came down the stairs, before grouping at the bottom.

"Figure Skater Lucas Fox and his partner Carla Maria"

"Actor Zachary Edwards and his partner Penny Wiseman"

"Former Olympic Athlete and Presenter Tracey Jones and her partner Charlie Baker"

"Olympian Will Hanson and his partner Kalee Mattson"

"Singer and Actress Deana Walsh and her partner Vincent Giovanazzia"

"Football player Seamus Finnegan and his partner Jamie Partington"

"Cricketer Robert Kelley and his partner Ellie Flanagan"

"And finally singer Olivia Steele and her partner Tripp Parkinson"

"There they all are, and undoubtedly their all nervous, after Francine's shock elimination led to a divide among or judges. So lets get on with the show hey?" Gina said.

" Yes and dancing first, its the singer who left our judges all in a romantic spell last Saturday night, its Olivia and Tripp" Rachel said. Draco and Hermione were ushered from the floor and upstairs to Gina's waiting area to wait their turn to dance,

About half way through the dancer's they were called to get ready.

"Up next we have the couple who topped both week one and week two leader-boards with their spectacular Waltz and Salsa. This week they're hoping to dance up a storm in tribute to The Sound of Music" Rachel introduced, as the VT began to play and the couple got to position.

They gracefully and rather slowly glided through their routine, perfecting the lifts, even the draping one and creating some wonderful images. When finally the moment Hermione had been equally dreading and excited for approached. Coming out of their final lift, and with Draco dipping her slowly, wrapping her in his muscly arms he leaned in and kissed her.

What felt like an eternity for them both was in actuality only a few seconds. He carefully stood her up right and hugged her tightly.

"You were amazing!" He said to her. _That kiss was amazing_ he thought.

She hugged back, grabbing his hand and going to stand with Rachel.

"Wow, just wow!" Rachel said, holding Hermione's other hand. "Oh bless you she's still shaking. Lets see what the judges thought shall we? Lets start with grumpy over there, Marcus?"

"Well, I thought your lines were much better, it was a little clumsy in places, but it was elegant and beautiful, and the romance was evident." He said.

"Dianna?"

"Wow, wow, wow, beautiful, you embodied the innocence of that character and Draco your choreography was simply superb, I applaud you both."

"Anne?"

"Well I thank you for paying close attention to the footwork, that was beautiful, not to say you forgot the top line, your top line was stunning and elegant, I felt like I was watching Julie Andrews and Christopher Plumber out there"

"And finally John?"

"My darling, i don't think anyone could have danced that, such a complicated dance full of emotion, and yet keep it as controlled as you just did, that was a masterpiece and dare I say it, the best dance of the night."

"I have a feeling your on for very high scores here, head on up to Gina and we'll get your scores, Hermione and Draco!" Rachel said, as the couple sprinted up to Gina, Draco beaming and squeezing her hand in delight.

"Can I just say, that everyone up here held their breath when you came down over him like that, and when you kissed I think there was a sigh from everyone in the room" Gina said. "How was it for you?"

"I loved this dance, the control and the romance, I love the sound of music and I have to say I think this has been my favourite dance so far" Hermione said.

"Lets get your scores then shall we?" Gina said. Draco's arm snaked its way around her waist and she could feel his breath tickling her ear, she carefully grabbed his hand, stroking his knuckles gently as they waited.

"Whatever happens. that was amazing, and I want you to know that" Draco whispered in her ear, she squeezed his hand tighter in reply.

"Will the judges please reveal their scores, Marcus Brian?"

"8"

"Dianna Lucille?"

"10" Hermione screamed as she felt Draco lifting her off the ground.

"Anne Michelle?"

"9"

"John Marcus?"

"9"

"That give you a total of 36, and a 10 in week 3, girl you are on fire" Gina said. Hermione was embraced securely in Draco's arms as they celebrated. "But remember, the judges scores alone are not enough to guarantee them a place next week. If you want to vote you can call on 0800 33 34 13, text on 60213 or vote via our website. Terms and conditions can also be found online, do not vote yet as your vote won't count and you may still be charged, lines open after all our couples have danced. Rachel"

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the show in an elated bubble, she knew they needed to talk about everything that had happened tonight, but for now she would celebrate their immense success.

* * *

 **Hi Guys, I'm sorry its taken me so long, I had a really bbad bout of depression and couldn't really think of any way to coniue this, but I'm back, and I'll try ot keep updating. I want to thank you for your continued support, and don't forget to drop me a line with any comments.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **Thanks,**

 **DWMS6**


	5. Chapter 5 - Week 4 Live Show

**Hi guys, lets try again.**

* * *

The show ended and the tapings of the performances for the results show began. Hermione left the set and headed for her dressing room and to her book, discarded when Draco suggested their kiss. Her phone was still plugged into the socket and she saw she had about a billion texts from Ginny.

 ** _"You kissed him"_**

 ** _"Why didn't you tell me you would kiss at the end of the routine"_**

 ** _"How was it?"_**

 ** _"Are his lips as soft as they look?"_**

 ** _"Who suggested it you or him?"_ **and so on, she picked up her phone, unlocking the screen and replying to her friends numerous questions.

 _"I didn't tell you because he suggested it after we got off the phone, he suggested it not me, it was nice and yes his lips are soft"_ She replied.

Not 2 minutes later she had a reply.

 _ **"Nice ;)"**_ Was the reply, and she sighed shaking her head and dropping her phone, she picked up her book, spreading out on the couch to begin reading.

"Hermione?" She heard a voice call from down the hallway.

"In here" She replied, Draco's blonde head peering round the door not a moment later.

"Hi" He said, walking into the room, lifting her legs, sitting down and then placing her legs back down on his own. "Should have known you'd be here"

"I'm a creature of habit what can I say" She giggled. They sat in silence for a while, her reading and him playing on his phone. "I wanted to speak to you actually" She said breaking their peaceful silence.

"Oh yeah what about?" He asked, putting his phone on the coffee table, her following suit and placing her book beside his phone.

"The kiss.." She trailed off. "I'm going to be brutally honest here, I enjoyed it, but I don't think anything, should happen until the show is done for both of us" She blurted out, "You can rebut me if you don't think the same, but I like you and I'll be honest that was something I've wanted to from the moment I met you and know you probably don't feel the same way-"

"Shut up" He said, moving her legs of his lap and moving closer to her, grabbing her hands. "I like you too and I agree, friends until after the show, and then we'll see"

Hermione nodded. He gently kissed her cheek.

"Having said that" He continued, "IT doesn't mean we can't continue to kiss and stuff in private, date I guess is the word" Draco said.

"I like the sound of that" She replied smirking.

"Draco, Hermione, your needed on set." An AD shouted, ruining the moment. Both of them sighed and Draco grabbed her hands helping her up off the couch. His hand gripping hers as they entered the studio.

Standing in their designated spot,. they watched as Rachel strutted out in a new outfit and the director cue her lines.

"It was a dramatic night last night, but the results are in and for one of our couples its the final curtain. In no particular order, the first couple through to next week is... " Hermione's heart sped up again, and Draco's arms encircled her, her hand resting on top of his.

"Isaac and Charlotte"

"Dancing through to next week are... Tracey and Charlie"

"Returning for their sequel are... Zachary and Penny"

"Strutting their stuff next week are... Olivia and Tripp"

"One step closer to the final are... Deana and Vincent"

"Now for the first couple who is in tonight's dance off, they are... Will and Kalee"

They hurried down the stairs and did a little interview, before they were ushered off set to practice and the director indicated to Rachel to begin again.

"Joining our 5 other couples next week are... Angelina and Peter" Hermione was happy for her friend, but the longer it was before her name was called, the more anxious she got, Draco's arms continued to grip her tightly in his.

"Returning for their encore next week are... Seamus and Jamie"

"Joining them are... Jason and Megan"

"Returning for another show are... Lucas and Carla"

"That means, Robert and Ellie and Hermione and Draco, one of you is in the dance off, that couple is... it's Robert and Ellie, that means Hermione and Draco you're through to next week" Hermione jumped into Draco's arms i relief, before she and he were ushered off set so Robert and Will could Dance Off.

* * *

Ginny was blowing up her phone all day Sunday, advising her on how best to deal with the Draco kiss, and Hermione was elated to receive a text from Draco.

 _ **"Tango this week, get that stern face on x"**_

 _"Got that one down ;) x"_

Robert was revealed as being sent home that night and Hermione could focus on the new week.

* * *

There week was a little chaotic this week, coinciding with a press tour for her new book, Monday they were travelling to Manchester to do the Happy Days, Tuesday they were in Birmingham doing the Today Show, Wednesday they were in Glasgow doing Scotland Today, Thursday they were in London doing SDSITT and Friday they were in Dublin doing Sian Finnegan's Tonight Show and Saturday they were back in London for the show.

She and Draco met early on the Monday morning, catching the train up to Manchester, checking into their hotel before utilising their empty gym to begin to rehearse their routine.

"Chaotic week this week," he said, holding her lightly whilst they stood talking. "So Tango, its passionate, its sexy, its almost playful in a way, like your leading me on, and we have got an Addicted to Love by Robert Palmer"

She nodded, she loved that song. "So lets start with the basics and work it out from there" He continued, letting her go and standing next to her to begin choreography. 3 hours in and they had to finish up whilst she headed to Media City for Happy Days.

"You can come with me you know, I don't mind." She told him as she slipped her trainers back on freeing her poor feet from her ballroom shoes.

"I know, but I kind of want to crack the back on this routine, I'll come with you tomorrow or something," Helping her to stand, and hugging her gently. "I'll see you back here when its done?"

"Definitely" She said grabbing her phone and bag, "Don't miss me too much!" She laughed, leaving him alone in the room as she closed the gym door. He chuckled lightly at her antics, getting back to work on marking out an epic tango routine. He thought while he did this, things had happened quickly between him and Hermione, and admittedly it was almost overly quick, but he enjoyed her company and being around her, he enjoyed her presence, her fun nature, her sense of humour, and yes they had moved quicikly but he didn't regret any of it.

Hours seemed to drip by slowly, until he heard her re-entering the gym, hair tamed and in barrel curls, make-up dusting her face, a loose blouse and jeans combo and ballet flats.

"Well how'd it go?" He asked her as she dumped her stuff on the floor, taking a seat as she took her shoes off.

"Alright, they asked about the book, about the show, about you." She said, digging her t-shirt and leggings from before from her bag and pulling out her ballroom shoes.

"What did they ask about me?" He asked as she stood lifting her blouse over her head. Draco supposed most men would turn their backs, but he'd seen her in less whilst they danced and got their costumes fitted.

"What the nature of our relationship is? If the rumours are true" She said, dumping the blouse in her bag and slipping her t-shirt over her head. "How we were getting on that kind of thing"

She began tugging her jeans down, stepping out of them, and laying them in her bag.

"What did you say?" He asked, watchin her slender legs disappear as she pulled the leggings up them.

"I told them we were friends, that what we agreed, at least in public" She said smirking up at him as she sat down and began to buckle her ballroom shoes to her feet. He smirked too, knowing privately their dynamic had changed. "So what did you get up to whilst I was gone?"

"Well I've got the basis of the routine planned, now just the steps to teach and the flourishes to add" He said, she nodded, standing up finally and joining him in the middle of the floor.

* * *

By Wednesday, Hermione felt she had a good grasp on their routine, the only thing not working was her "stern" face, Draco kept making her laugh, and she decided she'd have to develop a character to allow herself to be so serious.

They were in Glasgow, and Draco was joining her at the Scotland Today studios. She was ushered into hair and make-up and he joined her, the two laughing and joking and verbally ironing out any creases in their routine.

Her hair was swept into an elegant bun at top of her head, with ringlets of her hair falling down to frame her face. Her face was then dusted with foundation and some lip gloss and mascara. They then shovelled her into a wrap dress and heeled pumps and she was ready to go.

"Well don't you look elegant?" Draco said.

"Thanks, I think" She said.

"I mean it, your beautiful"  
She blushed scarlet just as they announced her name and she entered the set.

"Miss Hermione Granger" The host announced in their thick Scottish accent. "Your new book is out today, can you give your viewers some insight into what your book is about?"

"It follows on from the last one, and we follow Scarlett and her brother as they face life alone without their parents or friends" She answered, and Draco watched in awe as she looked so contented as she talked about her passion for writing, she seemed so confident out there on her own.

"Now we cant have you on the show without talking about Strictly Dancing Stars" The host said, and Hermione nodded, her face flushing a little. "Last weeks American Smooth was passionate to say the least and I think I speak for everyone when I say that kiss was hot"

"Thanks, it was just a decision that we felt fit the piece creatively and seemed to do the forbidden romance of the film justice, we actually didn't put it into the routine until just before we went live, so it was really a very last minute decision"

"Now you and Draco are stirring up quite the storm with all these relationship rumours"

"All I will say is that Draco and I are very good friends, and we're close, we'll have to see if anything comes of it, but I think I speak for both of us when I say we're happy with how things are at the moment"

"Thanks for coming on the show Hermione"

"My pleasure" She replied as she exited the set and was de-miced, she and Draco then made their way back to the hotel to carry on rehearsing, Hermione again changing back into her rehearsal kit when they reached the training room.

"You were amazing out there, I mean it, so calm" He said walking up to her once she was dressed and stood in front of him , ballroom shoes safely secured on her feet. He grasped her waist planting a tiny kiss on her forehead, before moving to capture her lips still painted light pink from the show.

"Stop, we need to rehearse" She giggled as she pushed him off, leading him (pouting) to the centre of the room _Jesus Christ that face and those fucking lips are gonna kill me_ she thought.

* * *

Thursdays SDSITT arrived and again they rehearsed before heading to the studio. The previous night had been fun, they'd had their first date of sorts, in her room with room service and relaxed and ate dinner together, just talking. Today had been a rush, right of the flight from Glasgow they had been rehearsing and it just seemed as though the week didn't hold enough hours.

Arriving in the building, she and Draco were taken to hair and make-up where her brunette curls were clipped back from her face and her face painted with a light layer of eyeliner, some mascara and lip gloss. she was then planted into a black vest top, an open blouse, black jeans and tall black pumps. Draco stood beside her in a usual button down, jeans and shoes. They walked to the green roo together, his arm slipping behind her.

"Hello and welcome to Thursdays It Takes Two, I'm Jenny Waters, on the show tonight, we have Zachary and Penny" The pair waved at the camera "We have superstars Deana and Vincent" They waved at the camera which had panned to them. "And top of the leader-board again, we have Hermione and Draco" They grinned at each other waving to the camera. "But first tonight, we have to catch up with our man its Mr Kevin James"

Deana and Vincent were first to be called through to set and then it was their turn.

"Now next up this evening we have the couple who are cooking up a storm at the top of our leader-board, lets see how it all played out for them last week." The VT began playing. "It's Hermione and Draco"

They danced through the studio before taking a seat on the couch, Draco's hand resting on Hermione's knee one leg crossed over the other.

"So lovely to have you here!" Jenny said.

"We're honestly excited to be here" Draco said.

"So last week, the first 10 on the series how does that feel?" She asked.

"Amazing, I think I can speak for both of us when I say that, its such an accolade and we ae both so proud to have done it" Hermione said, her voice wavering slightly.

"Now looking ahead to this week, talk about changing it up a bit, you've go the Tango to 'Addicted to Love' by Robert Palmer"

"Yes, we're so excited, I personally love this song, and I know Hermione does too, its a great song and this is going to be an amazing Tango!" Draco said.

"Now we can't let you leave without talking about that kiss"

"His idea!" Hermione laughed.

"Hey, you didn't protest, and I think it worked well with the routine right?" Draco said. He laughed too.

"Oh I adore you too, Hermione and Draco everyone. Now we move over to Dianna Dean its 'Puttin' on the Glitz'" She said as Jenny hotfooted it to where Dianna stood waiting.

"Dianna Dean everybody!" They all cheered. "Lets talk a little bit about some of the outfits from last week, Angie's 'Jai Ho' costume, that was amazing right?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah that colour and Angie's skin tone was just amazing and we spoke to her before hand which is when we decided to add the crystal detailing and I think it turned out amazing."

"Oh definitely" Jenny agreed, "Now moving onto this weeks costumes what do we have here?"

The screen lit up showing a sketch of a very red number.

"This is a sketch of Hermione's dress for Saturday, Draco was very clear he wanted her to be the scarlet woman so we stuck with that idea, we have gone for a v neck with a wrap around tie, that style really suits her, and we decided on backless for an extra pinch of sex appeal, we'll probably shorten it slightly depending on how she finds it o dance in, and maybe add some sparkle but that depends on Hermione" Dianna said.

* * *

Saturday rolled around quickly, and she met Draco at the door to the building, they entered hand in hand. They were shoved straight into hair and make-up,. Hermione's mane being straightened and tamed into pin-straight sheets, after an hour, the job was complete, her hair then being pinned into a tight intricate pony-tail with a Mohawk bun. She was hen shuffled into make-up to have her dramatic style done, her eyes coated smokily and lined with thick eyeliner and heavy mascara, her cheeks highlighted, her lips a scarlet red. She looked ready to kill.

She headed to wardrobe where Draco was being dressed and she was inserted into her dress, ready for dress rehearsal.

 _Fucking hell, her beauty may just kill me, she looks phenomenal_ Draco thought _Jesus Draco get a grip..._

"You look amazing, red really suits you" He said once Dianna had sewn her into the costume.

He waited until they were alone and whispered in her ear "Sexy too" She blushed and he smirked. She shook her head before leading the way out of the room onto the dance floor.

* * *

Rehearsal having run smoothly, they got out of their costumes and like clockwork, they retired to her dressing room. As soon as her door was shut, Draco attacked her lips.

"Draco you'll ruin my lipstick, everyone will know what we've been up to" She said, pushing him off with a laugh.

"I don't care, you looked amazing out there" He said keeping a firm grip on her waist, "You are so beautiful, I am not worthy"

She giggled, "More like the other way around!" She joked, giving into his kiss. A few minutes passed. "Seriously though, we need to calm down" She giggled grabbing her book and settling on the couch, in a twist, his head in her lap whilst she read, one had holding the book the other in his icy blonde locks, only stopping there strokes when she turned the page.

"Come on sleepy head" She said after an hour and Draco had nodded off, we have to go and get dressed and I have to go and get more lipstick" She giggled "Don't know how I'm going to explain this one"

He stood groggily, and stretched, kissing her head before they both led for final hair and make-up touch ups, before they were sewn into their costumes, Hermione donning her killer red dress. They were last on tonight but first down the stairs and as they queued at the top Hermione started to feel nervous. Draco grasped her hand bringing it up and kissing the back of it lightly, she flushed and smiled at him.

"Hello and welcome to Strictly Dancing Stars, please welcome your hosts Rachel McKinnon and Gina Davies"

"Hello and welcome, this is week 4 of Strictly Dancing Stars, last week saw the final curtain for Robert and Ellie, and our celebs will be hoping they don't befall the same fate" Rachel said.

"But before we meet them there are four very important people we need to meet, its the judges!" Gina said.

"John Marcus and Anne Michelle" Rachel said.

"And Marcus Brian and Dianna Lucille" Gina said.

"Our judges everybody!" Rachel said, "Now with that done there are only 11 very important people left to meet..."

"Our Strictly stars!" They said together.

"Author, Philanthropist and Screen Actress Hermione Granger and her partner Draco Malfoy" The voice announced as they exited the wings and descended the stairs waving.

"Olympian Will Hanson and is partner Kalee Mattson"

"Actor and Comedian Isaac Holt and his partner Charlotte Maybury"

"Tennis Star Angelina Johnson and her partner Peter Johnson"

"Singer Olivia Steele and her partner Tripp Parkinson"

"Former Olympian and Presenter Tracey Jones and her partner Charlie Baker"

"Footballer Seamus Finnegan and his partner Jamie Partington"

"Reality TV Star Jason Kaylee and his partner Megan Lomax"

"Figure Skater Lucas Fox and his partner Carla Maria"

"Actor Zachary Edwards and his partner Penny Wiseman"

"and finally Singer and Actress Deana Walsh and her partner Vincent Giovanazzia"

"Yes there they are, our remaining 11, tonight they will dance it out for a place in next weeks competition, the two couples with the lowest combined judges total and viewer votes will face the dreaded dance off, first up tonight we have Isaac Holt and his partner Charlotte Maybury, tonight they will be dancing a romantic waltz and after last weeks movie blooper reel will Isaac be able to show the judges what he really has?"

Draco and Hermione were ushered off the floor and up to Gina's box, they chatted quietly whilst they watched all the couples before them dance.

"Finally, our last couple of the night are Hermione Granger and her partner Draco Malfoy and after last weeks block-buster performance she'll be hoping she can do just that with her sequel the Tango!" Rachel introduced.

They got into their places.

"Dancing the Tango to Robert Palmer's 'Addicted to Love' Hermione Granger and her partner Draco Malfoy" The voice announced, the music started and they were off. They eded face to face on the ground, his hovering over her, her hand grasping his face.

Draco jumped up grabbing her and pulling her into a hug.

"Sexy, beautiful, brilliant" He screamed in her ear.

"You too definitely brought the passion but what did our judges think?" Rachel asked once the couple had reached her.

"Anne?"

"You know you really surprised me tonight Hermione, I didn't think you had this kind of vindictive, sexy beast inside of you, and yet you do and you keep on surprising me, just when I think we've seen the limit to your talent you come up with something else."

"John?"

"Sexy mama! The sexual tension in this room right then, you were pulling him so close and then pushing him away, I couldn't take my eyes off you"

"Marcus?"

"I loved it, I have to admit, the drama, the passion and the sex appeal, you have it all my darling"

"Dianna?"

"Beautiful lines, beautiful chemistry, beautiful passion, amazing"

"Sounds like we could be in for a good score here, why don't you head up to Gina and we'll see - Hermione and Draco everybody!"

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and they charged up the stairs.

"Wow wow wow, I don't think anyone has had comments like that from Marcus in week 4 ever, you are unstoppable woman, the scores are in lets see how you did"

"Marcus Brian?"

"9"

"Dianna Lucille?"

"10"

"Anne Michelle?"

"10" Hermione screamed jumping into Draco's grasp.

"John Marcus?"

"10"

Hermione and Draco were screaming together.

"That's a 39, that's the highest score of the series and the highest score we have ever seen this early on in the competition." Gina said.

"I can't believe it!"

"That's an amazing score, but remember without your votes no one is safe, if you want to see Hermione and Draco next week you need to call 0800 33 34 13, text 60213 or go online and register for your free votes, terms and conditions apply. All that remains to do is announce, the vote lines are now officially..." Gina said.

"OPEN!" Everyone shouted.

Hermione was swept into a bone crushing embrace by Draco.

"I'm so proud of you!" He whispered to her.

* * *

 **So a relatively short chapter compared to the last, but I hope you are all enjoying it, I am enjoying writing it, and I know I'm giving you a double wammy, this is me trying to make up for me going AWOL.**

 **Hope you liked it, if you did you know what to do, I can't wait for the next chapter can you?**

 **Thanks, and so much love,**

 **DWMS6**


	6. Chapter 6 - Week 5 Live Show

**Hi guys, I think I'm on a roll with ideas for this story, so I thought I'd get on and write you another chapter.**

* * *

The cameras stopped rolling, and Hermione moved to the side of the stage to watch the pro's record their dance, her eyes however, could not leave Draco. He looked so strong and fit, she couldn't help the jealousy she felt brewing in her chest at watching him dance with somebody else, it felt strange and odd.

They finished quickly and the live performance was being filmed, whilst that happened, Hermione waited backstage for Draco, his shirtless figure approaching her not a minute later, laughing with Vincent about something or other, her eyes following the delicate lines of his torso and the sculpted lines there.

"Hey, not that I expected anything different, but you guys were amazing" Hermione said to the men approaching her.

"Thanks H" Peter said, giving her a hug, and it was Draco's turn to feel the heat of jealousy. Peter and Hermione had developed a weird kind of friendship, mostly through Angie, but it was a friendship nonetheless.

The boys moved off, separating into groups and Draco turned to her.

"I missed you" He said.

"You were only gone half an hour" Hermione said.

"So, when you look that sexy, how can I not miss you?" Draco replied smirking. Hermione blushed lightly and grabbed his hand as they made their way back to her dressing room like usual.

"I can't wait until that make-up is off your face and I can kiss you" He said sappily. She rolled her eyes and giggled, settling on the couch with her book, him joining her, there eyes skimming over the book together.

"We should get going, they'll want us soon" Hermione said.

"Hermione and Draco! You're needed on set" An AD called.

"See I told you!" She laughed, standing up, placing her book on the table and moving towards the door. "Come on lazy bones" She giggled watching him get to his feet, before grabbing his hand and exiting to the main stage.

"11 couples stand up there tonight, but after tonight's dance off only 10 will remain." Rachel introduced.

"The first couple through tonight is... Hermione and Draco" Hermione screamed, kissing Draco's cheek and hugging him tightly, his hands flying around her waist and spinning her in circles.

* * *

The couples in the dance off this week were Isaac and Charlotte and Jason and Megan, with Isaac heading home. This week faced a new kind of genre, a new kind and type of dance.

 _ **"Hope you have got a lot of energy! x"**_

 _"Why? x "_ She replied to Draco's text.

 _ **"This week we have the Charleston! x"** __oh Jesus_ she thought _this could be interesting._

 _"oh dear god! x"_

 _ **"Guess what, we have your favourite, more lifts! ;D x"**_

 _"Idiot! ;) x"_

Putting her phone away, Hermione settled back into her book, trying to squeeze in a quiet day while she had the chance too.

* * *

Monday rolled around quickly - painfully quickly, and she was soon back in the studio with Draco before she had chance to blink.

"So the Charleston is all fun and energy" Draco said greeting her with a hug. "You'll be in flats this week so no need to worry about changing shoes"

She nodded dropping her bag on the floor in the corner of the room, turning to Draco and stretching, she knew if she was going to injure herself, this week would be the week she would do it. They got to work quickly on the routine and before either of them knew it, it was lunch time, and Hermione had to admit she was exhausted.

"Let's hit pause and go and get some lunch" Draco said stopping the music and grabbing her hand. She nodded, leading him over to the corner of the room, picking up her bag, keys and phone before leaving together, hand in hand.

Weaving through the ravenous lunchtime shoppers and workers, they reached a small café, secluded enough for them to not draw too much attention to themselves, they could be themselves and act like the couple they were in public without fear of being fear, and both admitted it was refreshing.

* * *

By Tuesday, around 4.00pm she finally felt as though she had the order of the steps figured out. They left the studio together, and carpooled to the SDSITT studio, ready for their interview. Tonight made a change in the pattern in their interviews for the show, it being a Tuesday and all!

When they arrived they were both ushered in to get dressed, Hermione's frizzy work out hair being smoothed and tamed, and Draco's sweaty ice blond hair being swept into an elegant quiff. Powder was sprinkled on his face, and just like that he was done, however Hermione had far longer, the make-up lady was remarking about the quality of her skin every now and then, and occasionally adding in a tut, when she was done an hour later however, Hermione was wildly impressed by what she saw, her face holding a natural glow, just enough but not too much. She was rushed into wardrobe squeezed into a pencil skirl and blouse, pumps slid onto her feet and it was show time. She entered the green room and sat with Draco waiting for Jewnny's que.

"Hello and welcome to It Takes Two, I'm Jenny Waters, tonight I will reviving the Tunes on Tuesday segment, we will be talking to dance mastermind Gregory Frankland in Choreography Corner, and for tonight's guests we have, dance of survivors and warriors, Jason and Megan, we have the couple who for the fourth week consecutively have topped the leader-board, Hermione and Draco and we have the couple who have definitely caused the most disagreements between our judges, Angelina and Peter" Jenny introduced, looking so clam in front of the camera when millions of people were watching at home.

"Now its time for Tunes on Tuesday!..."Jenny announced after some time had passed. Hermione and Draco were stood in the studio, stupid props relating to the songs in their hands. "Yes its the return of old faithful, lets see what the jukebox has in store for us this week... first up we have... its this gem by the Scissorr Sister's 'I don't feel like Dancing' made famous mostly for its high, male vocals! And who will be dancing to this?" Hermione watched on as Angie and Peter danced stupidly to the music. "Its... Lucas and Megan!" They all cheered, "That's right our dance off survivors will be cha cha-ing to this"

"Next up on the jukebox, we have this... That's right," Hermione and Draco walked out holding fake custard pies in their hands, dancing stupidly to the song "This beauty is from the 1975 classic film Bugsy Malone, the song "You Give a Little Love" sung by Paul Williams, who also wrote this song, and Rainbow Connection for the Muppets, along with this, he also had an acting role in the cult classic Smokey and the Bandit, but who will be dancing to this you ask?" Hermoine and Draco stopped dancing, and paused waiting for the reveal. "It's... that's right its these two beauties here, Hermione and DRaco will be dancing a Charleston to this gem, thank you, you two"

"Now my next guests are that very couple, lets see how Hermione and Draco got on last week, and how they've been doing in training." Jenny said, as they took a seat on the couch, legs touching. "It's Hermione and Draco, now a 4 week run at the top of the leader-board is unprecedented at this stage in the competition"

"I know, we're just as surprised as everyone else" Draco said.

"Now last week, sexy, passionate, raw" Jenny said,

"Yes, I was so nervous about this dance, its so intense, but I feel like we pulled it off spectacularly" Hermione said.

"Oh definitely, now looking forward to this week, we just heard the song your dancing to, what do you think about the song? and the dance?" Jenny said.

"Obviously its early days yet, and I'm exhausted already, I love this song, its actually one of my favourites, but I know its going to be physically gruelling" Hermione said.

"We're only on the second day of rehearsals and Hermione's already got the steps down, I couldn't be more proud, its going to be a wonderful routine I just know it!" Draco said.

"Well thank you for coming to chat with us today!" Jenny said as Hermione and Draco smiled at the camera, his hand gently reaching to grab hers. "It's Hermione and Draco - best of luck to them on Saturday night!"

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday seemed to bleed into one for Hermione, in a whirlwind of quick steps and lifts, and aching feet and bruises. Friday seemed like they finally had something to go with.

"That's it! Fantastic!" Draco said, stopping the music and embracing her in a hug. _I could get used to this_ Hermione thought _Perhaps too used to this._

"Thanks, we have a rehearsal in the studios today don't we?" Hermione asked.

"Yes just camera blocking really, iron out the creases and introduce the sets and stuff" He said releasing her. "Speaking of, we best be getting over there!"

She simply nodded, retreating to her corner for her things before grabbing his awaiting hand as they left the rehearsal room. He led her to his car, and they settled into his car, readying for their short trip to the studio.

Arriving they were sent straight into the ballroom area, with many couples residing in various audience seats around the floor. The set which Draco had so creatively envisioned required much more staging than either him nor the crew had realised.

"This looks amazing Draco" She said after they had been seated for over 2 hours watching couples rehearse and their set be assembled. He smirked his recognisable smirk and she smiled in response.

"Dan Franks is lurking about somewhere, he'll probably try and ambush us in wardrobe, there has been a lot of buzz around your outfits after last week" Draco told her, "And I don't blame them, anything you wear you look beautiful in"

The time came for their camera blocking, and once they were done they heading to wardrobe for costume alterations. The queue for wardrobe was longer than anticipated, and now in what had become a well versed routine, they settled on heading back to her dressing room, her book ready and waiting for them as they entered. Taking a seat as usual Draco rested his arm around her shoulder and she opened their book and continued reading, him reading over shoulder his lips occassionally dusting across her forehead.

After about an hour of this, with the clock reading 5:55 they decided to retry wardrobe.

"I have to admit Draco, after the outfits you have clad me in these past weeks I'm a little nervous" She said, placing her book on the table and grabbing his hand.

"You'll just have to wait and see what I have designed for you won't you?" He laughed and she giggled lightly as they arrived at the costume department.

"Ah! You two, just the two I wanted to see!" Dianna said, grabbing them before grabbing a hand full of deep sea green material and thrusting it into Hermione's arms. "Draco said he wanted a playsuit, so we went flapper style"

Hermione nodded, before letting Dianna guide her into the material. It stretching weirdly and sucking to her body. As son as she was in it, Dianna began fussing around fixing alterations needed.

"So what do you think?" Dianna said. Facing the mirror, she smiled.

"I know Draco said playsuit, but I think perhaps this would look better as a dress?" Hermione said. Dianna nodded.

"Well what we can do is obviously chop out the middle section and even up the fringes yeah?" Dianna asked.

"Yes, sounds good." Hermione said, nodding along. Dianna then helped her back out of the fabric before handing it to her assistant ready for alterations to begin.

"I'll see you in here tomorrow then, should be all done." Hermione nodded, shrugging her clothes back on before rounding the curtain and waiting for Draco.

"All done then?" She asked giggling as he rounded his curtain looking quite dishevelled.

"Yes" He sighed, smirking slightly at her apparent giggling fit. She stood and waited for him to straighten himself out. Waiting for Jamie they stood chatting quietly whilst the busy costume makers pattered on around them.

"Here we are, yes Jenny we've just popped into wardrobe and found these two fabulous people!" Jamie said to the camera as he backed into the room. Draco lightly rolled his eyes making Hermione chuckle, his arm slipping around her waist. "Its Hermione and Draco, how are the two of you?"

"We're good, really good." Hermione replied.

"How's rehearsal been going this week?" Jamie asked.

"Really well, Hermione's done really well picking up the steps, and I'm so excited for everyone to see how hard we've been working in the training room, I'm really really proud" Draco said, Hermione smiled.

"I'm really excited to show this routine, its one of my favourite songs and I know its going to be a lot of fun" Hermione said to the camera.

"Well, thanks for the insights, we're all very excited to see it, I'll let you get on!" Jamie said, moving on to pester the wardrobe ladies. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, whilst she grabbed her bag, leading her from the room, back to her dressing room. Once safely sealed inside, he pressed his lips to hers. She let him for a few moments before pulling away and grabbing her phone charger from its place in the plug socket where she'd discarded it weeks ago and his hand she lead him from the room and back to the car, driving back to their rehearsal studio for a couple more hours of practice.

* * *

Saturday came round again and Hermione was starting to get used to the painful and nauseating cocktail of nerves and excitement which somersaulted in the deepest pit of her stomach. Jumping out of bed at around 7, she quickly showered, dragged on some jeans and a top, slipped her trainers on, grabbed her bag and left, jumping in her car and driving to the SDS studios ready for another exhausting and nerve-wracking day.

As had become usual by now, Draco was waiting with two Starbucks cups as she pulled up in her car.

"Morning" She said, stepping out of the car, grabbing her cup off him, and wrapping him in a loose one armed hugged. He grabbed her free hand and they wandered into the building. Sipping lightly on the hot coffee they stepped into the lift, exiting when thye reached hair and make-up.

"How are you feeling about today?" Draco asked her as they settled into the hair chairs. The ladies began working on Draco's platinum blonde mop, as it sat currently, working it into a 1920's gangster style in the theme of her dance. Her lady began working on her bushy hair, taming it into a faux flapper style bob.

"I feel pretty good about today actually, I think we'll be good" She replied, sipping her coffee again, whilst the lady tugged at her head pulling the strands into the desired style.

They chatted amicably smirking at each other in the mirrors occasionally, and an hour or two later they were finally done.

"Ah, Hermione, Draco, your needed in wardrobe, dress run" An AD said, moving out of the door way, Hermione and Draco following on their way to wardrobe, Draco's hand in hers. Dianna was waiting when they arrived and carefully sewed Hermione into her modified outfit. The "shorts" part had been cut through and the new skirt was neat and even, and twisting her hips gave her a lovely twinkly flapper style. Draco rounded from his curtain, dressed in a pinstriped suit, waistcoat and a hat, looking very 1920'sNew York gangster. She laughed slightly at how ridiculous he looked and him smirking at her reaction.

They headed onto the set, went through their routine and lifts in costume before heading back to costume and shedding them before heading into make-up.

Draco was done very quickly, giving her a wink as he left and she was pretty sure where she would find him later. The make-up lady continued on her, dusting her face with various colours and paints. Her face in the end was covered in palettes of green and blue, and her top half definitely emanated a 1920's flapper girl. She thanked the make-up ladies and headed for her dressing room, entering to find a certain blonde man reading patiently on her sofa.

"Looking good" He said, moving over, arm outstretched over the back of the couch, Hermione carefully seating herself beside him, his arm falling on her shoulder. They relaxed, reading the book together, his hand tracing patterns on the exposed shoulder next to her exercise vest.

"We should get back to wardrobe" Hermione said, sitting up having dozed off on his shoulder, and checking her watch. Draco nodded stretching before pulling her onto his lap in another emitting a squeal from Hermione. He kissed the back of her head, before she turned her head and he placeda neat one on her lips. Laughing he finally let her free from entrapment and he stood and followed her, discarding his phone with her's in her bag. He grabbed her hand and exited the room leading the couple to wardrobe. Once their they were sewn back into their costumes. Once again, as they exited the backstage VT camera followed them.

"Its show time again guys" Draco said smiling as they passed, Hermione proceeded to walk backwards and talk.

"Round 5 here we go!" She laughed as Draco grabbed her waist and dragged her backwards through the double doors separating the backstage dressing area from the backstage and main stage.

They queued with the others, being sandwiched yet again in the middle of the pack, but having the hardest job, they were on first. The intro music began echoing and yet again the nerves in her belly rose, Draco's hand around her waist feeling like the only stable thing.

"Hello and welcome to Strictly Dancing Stars, please welcome your hosts Rachel McKinnon and Gina Davies"

"Hello and welcome to week 5 of Strictly Dancing Stars, we have 10 very nervous celebrities waiting backstage, all ready and raring to go, remember, after Isaac and Charlotte's shock departure last weekend no one is safe." Rachel said.

"However, before we meet our stars, lets meet the 4 people who will be judging their every step, its the judges!" Gina continued.

"John Marcus and Anne Michelle" Rachel said.

"...and Dianna Lucile and Marcus Brian" Gina continued.

"Our judges everybody!" Rachel paused before continuing. "Now I think its time we met our..."

"Strictly Stars!" They said together exiting the floor.

"Singer and Actress Deana Walsh and her partner Vincent Giovanazzia"

"Figure Skater Lucas Fox and his partner Carla Maria"

"Actor Zachary Edwards and his partner Penny Wiseman"

"Tennis Star Angelina Johnson and her partner Peter Johnson"

"Author,. Philanthropist and Actress Hermione Granger and her partner Draco Malfoy" They exited the wings and descended down the stairs, however her foot slipped and she felt herself falling, Draco only just catching her as she dropped a few stairs.

The rest of the line out became a blur for her, Draco safely got her to the bottom of the stairs before wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Are you OK?" He asked as she shook lightly in his arms, she simply nodded, a dull ache in her ankle being ignored over the adrenaline in her veins.

He hugged her tightly, nodding as he saw the tears threatening in her eyes.

"Just scared me more than anything" She said. His arms squeezing her tightly in reassurance he was there.

"There they all are, our ten surviving Strictly Stars" Rachel said.

"Don't they look nervous" Gina said.

"Certainly, now without further ado, our first star of the night, just took a rather scary looking fall, its Hermione Granger and her partner Draco Malfoy" Rachel said as the pair weakly waved at the camera. "Now this week Hermione is dancing a charleston and to get into the spirit of the dance she and Draco went to go and meet the cast of Guys and Dolls to get some inspiration for their characters in their 'Bugsy Malone' inspired dance!" Rachel introduced, and the pair stepped out onto the ballroom floor where their set was almost assembled.

"You?" Draco whispered quickly as they got into their starting positions. She simply nodded as the VT ended and the overhead voice spoke.

"Dancing the Charleston, Hermione Granger and her partner Draco Malfoy!"

The music began, and they were off, Hermione only now feeling the pain in her left ankle. Ending she slammed the 'custard pie' into Draco's face as planned, before he swept her into a hug, both of them thoroughly exhausted from their gruelling routine.

Only now did Draco feel her leaning heavily on him, her right side pressed firmly into his.

"Wow, wow wow, come over here guys" Rachel said, as they walked over slowly, Hermione desperately trying to hide her pain. "So energetic, got a towel for you here Draco, I think the crowd loved it now lets see what our judges thought" Rachel encased Hermione's right hand in hers, Draco's arm around her waist supporting her waist.

""John?"

"Well my dear, that is certainly one way to start off the show, so energetic and as the Charleston expert here, I have to say I think that was flawless, well done my dear"

"Wow, rave reviews from grumpy pants, Anne?"

"Wow, there really is nothing you can't do is there? Amazing"

"Dianna?"

"I think for me some of your foot placement was a little lazy, but your energy was fantastic, especially following that fall so well done"

"Marcus?"

"My darling, you just keep getting better, I saw nothing wrong with that, you are just amazing, I think I actually love you, amazing"

"Well, she definitely gave a lot of love in that routine, head up to Gina and we'll see your scores" Rachel said, Draco securing his arm round her waist as they began their climb up to Gina. "Hermione and Draco!"

They reached the top slowly.

"Are you alright?" Gina asked as they reached her.

"Yes, I think I just rolled my ankle as I fell, but we danced and its done" Hermione replied, leaning heavily into Draco.

"Well we were all loving it up here, not even a hint of pain we all thought you were amazing, lets see what our judges thought with their scores"

"John Marcus?"

"9"

"Anne Michelle?"

"10"

"Dianna Lucille?"

"9"

"Marcus Brian?"

"10"

"That's a score of 38 out of 40, and considering an injury, that's amazing, that's amazing even fully fit, you should be very proud, but remember they aren't safe based on judges scores alone they need your votes to make it through to next week, you can call to save them on 0800 33 34 13, text on 060213, or register for your THE ID to get 3 free votes. Don't vote now as lines won't open until our final couple has danced, if you do vote now your vote will not count and you may still be charged, terms and conditions can be found on our website and apply. Rachel" Gina said.

Hermione was helped backstage by Draco, and led to the medical advisor.

* * *

The end of the show approached and she sat on the couch for most of the rest of the night. Draco's hand in hers rather protectively as she elevated her ankle.

"We don't have to go down for the final bit you know?" He whispered in her ear.

"But I want to, everything's going to be fine, you heard what she said, just some rest and elevation and I'll be good, it'll need strapping for a while when we dance, but it will get better, we're going out for the final bit" Hermione told him firmly. He nodded helping her up as they descended to the studio floor.

She still let rather heavily on him as they got into position, arms in position for the final live thing.

"What an exciting night of dances" Rachel began.

"But remember, without your votes no one is safe, and nobody wants their strictly experience to end" Gina continued.

"You only have until 21:15 to vote, join us tomorrow night at 7:15 to see which couples are through to next week, and at the half way point they are all dying to be there"

"Thank you for watching tonight, and remember" Gina said.

"KEEEEEPPPP DANCINGGGG!" They both said together swaying backwards and forwards, the other couples joining in.

"AND WE'RE OFF!"

* * *

 **There we are, end of week 5, and an injury OH NO! I'm actually starting to love writing this story again.**

 **Remember to let me know what you guy think, and look forward to week 6 madness!**

 **Thanks,**

 **DWMS6**


	7. Chapter 7 - Week 6 Live Show

**Hey guys, chapter 7 here we go, hope you guys are enjoying, please let me know, your comments and criticism mean a lot to me, and means I can create content I know you guys will love.**

 **Lets get excited!**

* * *

The camera's cut and Draco helped Hermione sit upstairs whilst he and the pros recorded this weeks routine. Much like the week before Hermione's eyes were drawn to Draco, she'd read some tabloid headlines this week, ones saying she was no good for him, that he would get bored, she was just a plain Jane, a one trick pony. She couldn't help but wonder why he was drawn to her, whether it was real or just a publicity stunt for him. Of course she knew she was being insecure but no one like him had ever taken an interest in her. He was tall, well built and a beautiful heap of man, and she was just her, nothing special.

They finished up quickly, and Draco returned to help her back to her dressing room. They sat in silence, the book between them, but she was distracted, still deep in thought, Draco didn't seem to notice that he was a lot more invested in the book than she was.

"What the matter?" He asked, or maybe not. "You've been staring a hole into this page for the past 20 minutes."

"Why are you with me? Your you, your handsome and brilliant and kind, and I'm just plain old me" She asked, letting her insecurity flood out.

He put the book on the table, turning to face her as best he could with her leg outstretched between them, he grabbed her face in his hands. "You are beautiful and talented, funny and brilliant and I am the proudest person to be able to dance with you and watch you flourish, I'm the lucky one, and _**I**_ can't believe someone like you would be interested in me" He told her, kissing her lips gently. She melted into him, his answer having pacified her mental turmoil. "Now come on, we better head back, don't ever doubt me like that"

She nodded as he helped her to stand, holding her waist as they exited the room and made their way back to the set. They stood in their usual spot, Draco's arms almost holding her up as they stood and waited for Rachel to begin the results.

"Ok and cue Rachel" The director shouted.

"10 couples danced last night but only nine of them can make it through to our half way point" Rachel said. "The results are in, and in no particular order, the first couple through top next week is..."

"Deana and Vincent!"

"Dancing again are... Will and Kalee"

"Hoping to score big next week are... Zachary and Penny!"

"Dancing through to the halfway point are... Seamus and Jamie!"

"And now the first couple in the dance off is... its Jason and Megan, come on down here, the rest of will have to wait until later to find out your fate" Rachel said, Jason and Megan making their way to her, and doing a quick interview before cutting.

"Now, to find out who will be joining Jason and Megan in the dance off, the first coupe through is..."

Hermione's heart began beating quickly as the pace music began, Draco's arms tightening around her waist.

"Its Hermione and Draco!" She screamed throwing her arms around his neck and him swinging her carefully as they screamed 'thank you's' at the camera. Their light went dark and they listened to the rest of the result.

"Safely through to next week are... Angelina and Peter"

"Dancing to the halfway point are... Olivia and Tripp"

"And now the couple joining Jason and Megan in the dance off is... Lucas and Carla, which means Tracey and Charlie you are safely through to next week congratulations, Lucas and Carla come down and join me"

* * *

That week Lucas and Carla were the victims of the dance off, Hermione had rested her ankle on Sunday, Draco even popping in for a few hours to keep her company, whilst also filling her in on their schedule for the week.

"So this week we have the Jive to I'm so Excited by the Pointer Sisters, not ideal I know considering your injury but we got this" He told her as she nodded, him seated next to her on her sofa in front of the TV which was playing a Disney film, her feet in his lap, ankle slightly more swollen than the day before. It felt almost normal what they were doing, like they'd been together for ever and this was just a normal Sunday afternoon.

"Exciting!" She joked.

"We're on It Takes Two tomorrow with Lucas and Carla and Angelina and Peter" She nodded, turning her attention back to the film.

"Is it weird that this feels like forever?" Draco thought out loud after a while.

"No, I'm exactly the same" She reassured after a moments thought. He smiled slightly, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

By Monday morning the swelling on her ankle had gone down slightly, and they were ready to begin Jive rehearsals. Draco had stayed at hers the night before, and drove them both to rehearsals, and once in the rehearsal room they got cracking on with the routine.

"This is going really well, lets have a look at that ankle." Draco said, sitting on the floor and pulling her down almost into his lap. "Well the swellings definitely gone down a lot since yesterday"

She nodded mutely as he began massaging her ankle. He smirked slightly at her.

"Come on Pudding, we have some dancing to do" He said, as she groaned, his hands leaving her ankle as he stood and pulled her to her feet.

* * *

"We better get going Draco" Hermione said, chest heaving in exhaustion as they finished their first day jiving. "WE need to get to It Takes Two"

He nodded, grabbing his water bottle, and jacket, which Hermione followed suit in doing, grabbing her stuff before they left for the studio.

They walked into the ITT studio hand in had and were directed to hair and makeup, Hermione's hair being left in its messy bun, perhaps she'd done ok with her hair this week...

An exhausted looking make-up lady brushed her face with various powders before she was slipped into some relaxed leggings and a neat long stripped shirt with flats. She smiled, thankfully at the choice of shoes, not sure her ankle could take heels.

"Don't you look smart" Angelina joked, who in contrast to Hermione was done up to the nines in a sparkly dress and enormous heels. The two laughed as they joined their partners in the green room.

"Hello and welcome to this weeks It Takes Two, I'm Jenny Waters. Now after such a fabulous night in the ballroom, one couple had to be eliminated and unfortunately for Lucas and Carla, this week it was them, their here to talk to me. We also have Angelina and Peter who will be telling us all about their week and Hermione and Draco who will be telling all after that terrifying fall. But first, we have Kevin James in Choreography Corner." Jenny introduced as Lucas and Carla were ushered out of the room and onto set ready for their interview.

After they were done, and Angie and Peter had followed suit, and soon Hermione and Draco were being led onto set and put into position.

"And finally tonight, my final guests have been top of the leader-board for the last 5 weeks, its Hermione and Draco" They danced into position, Hermione rather cautiously.

"Hello Hermione and Draco" Jenny said. "Now last week, that Charleston, action packed, amazing"

"We both really loved it, it was fun" Draco said.

"Now Hermione, just look here and we'll show you that fall" They showed the VT. "Ouch and to think you put on such an amazing performance after that"

"It looks a lot worse there than it felt, I think the adrenaline in my body meant I just didn't feel anything, I've just slightly damaged my ankle, but it'll get better in time" Hermione said.

"Now speaking of future weeks, you've got the Jive this week, no rest for the wicked I suppose" Jenny said.

"No I suppose not, we've been rehearsing well today, the injury is not too painful, and I have this guy to help me through any pain" Hermione said, smirking at Draco.

"Yes, she's a trooper, she's been coping with this injury as well as most professional dancers would, and we are going to pull out all the stops on Saturday night" Draco said.

"Thank you, you two, I want to thank my guests tonight, join me tomorrow night when I'll be joined once again by Kevin James, Tracey and Charlie, Will and Kaylee and Olivia and Tripp"

* * *

The week rolled by in a flash. Friday was upon them in the blink of an eye and their jive routine was almost polished to perfection.

"So we have camera blocking today, followed by a costume fitting and then we're done" Draco said. Hermione nodding.

They ran through their routine quickly with the band and camera's and then moved into wardrobe. It was only now that Hermione realised that for the first week ever she had no idea what her outfit would look like. Dianna was waiting patiently for them, Hermione's hand interlocked with Draco's.

"Hiya, we have your outfits here." Dianna pointed to the table, on which lay a black and gold two piece. Hermione nodded as Dianna grabbed her outfit and she followed her around the curtain.

Dianna pinned her into the fabric and then brought her out to look in the mirror. Draco was besides her, clad in black with just a hint of gold around his collar. He smirked as she joined his side and Dianna began fussing around her.

"What do you think?" Dianna asked.

"It's gorgeous, I was just thinking maybe we could join the two pieces some how, to kind of blend them into one outfit if you understand what I mean" Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, what about something like three black straps going from the bottom right of the top to the top centre to left of the skirt?"

"Sound's good" Hermione said as Dianna grabbed bits of materials and pinned them into position. "Looks amazing"

"We'll add some gold crystaling onto the hem lines and then they'll blend beautifully" Dianna said and Hermione nodded.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

Draco simply smirked the whole time.

"What's up with you Cheshire cat?"

"You looked amazing"

"Alright, keep it in your pants" Hermione joked. _Or don't whichever_ she thought, she hated to admit it but recently she hadn't been able to keep her mind off of sex, more importantly sex with Draco, yes she was moving quickly, but a part of her didn't seem to care.

* * *

On Saturday morning she rolled out of bed slowly, the cocktail of nerves beating in her stomach. She jumped up, washing quickly and dressing casually in leggings, a long shirt and her trainers, scraping her hair into a loose pony, and grabbing her keys and bag heading for her car and pulling away for the SDS studio.

A rather tired looking Draco was waiting for her upon her arrival, the statutory cups of Starbucks coffee in his hands.

"Morning" She said, taking a cup off him. "You look rough"

"Thanks" He said gruffly.

"Hey whats up?"

"I've been up all night, ill" He explained, she nodded, grabbing his sweaty hand as they entered the building.

Draco was tutted at by the make-up ladies upon his arrival, Hermione for once not the focus of their chatter and effort. Her hair was slowly loosened from its pony and work began on her, her tousled hair being straightened, re-curled and pinned into an elegant half up half down do, its fun matching the spirit of the dance, they than began the painful process of her make-up, her eyes made smokey and dramatic but with a hint of gold to add some fun.

She and Draco then entered wardrobe, and Hermione was sewn into her modified costume for their dress run, and after a fast paced 1 and a half minutes, they were released from their outfits and went to relax in her dressing room as per usual.

"How are you feeling then?" She asked him, his head in her lap, his forehead seemingly to be on fire.

"Just rough that's all, I'll be ok once the adrenaline kicks in" He told her. She nodded, and he closed his eyes, getting comfortable. She smiled slightly as she watched him drift off to sleep, her fingers lightly tracing his features as he slept.

* * *

With an hour until the show, they hurried through to costume once again, and were sewn in, shoes were fastened and last minutes touches to makeup was made. The backstage VT camera made its rounds.

"Come on! Lets Jive it baby" She said, her hand clutched in Draco's who simply smiled.

They were going on sandwiched in the middle of the pack this evening, but first out at the top of the stairs.

"Welcome to Strictly Dancing Stars, please welcome your hosts Rachel McKinnon and Gina Davies"

"Hello and welcome to week 6, backstage we have 9 nervous contestants ready to dance, and they'll all be hoping they don't get the same fates as Lucas and Carla who left us last week" Rachel said.

"Yes and with a place in our Halloween spook-tacular at stake, nobody wants to go home, but before we meet our stars lets meet the people who will be watching their every move this evening, its the judges!" Gina said.

"Anne Michelle and John Marcus" Rachel said.

"And Dianna Lucille and Marcus Brian" Gina said.

"Our judges everyone, and now I think its time we welcome..." Rachel said,

"Our Strictly Stars!" They said together.

Hermione and Draco appeared at the top of the stairs, smiling and waving.

"Actress, author and philanthropist Hermione Granger and her partner Draco Malfoy"

"Footballer Seamus Finnegan and his partner Jamie Partington"

"Singer Olivia Steele and her partner Tripp Parkinson"

"Former Olympic athlete Tracey Jones and her partner Charlie Baker"

"Tennis Star Angelina Johnson and her partner Peter Johnson"

"Reality TV star Jason Kaylee and his partner Megan Lomax"

"Actor Zachary Edwards and his partner Penny Wiseman"

"Olympian Will Hanson and his partner Kalee Mattson"

"And finally Singer and Actress Deanna Walsh and her partner Vincent Giovanazzia"

"There they all are, and they're all eager to get going, but starting the evening off tonight is footballer Seamus Finnegan and his partner Jamie Partington, this week they are dancing a romantic rumba, lets see how they got on in training"

All the couples cleared the floor, and waited for their turn on the floor. Four couples had danced before they were called.

"Dancing next tonight is Hermione Granger and her partner Draco Malfoy, following last weeks terrifying fall and the pressure of being top of the leader-board for the past 5 weeks is definitely beginning to show, lets see them in training" The two moved into starting position.

"Dancing the Jive to 'I'm so Excited' by the Pointer Sisters, Hermione Granger and her partner Draco Malfoy"

The music began and they were off moving in a frenzy of jiving feet and kicks and flicks. The ended strongly, her leg wrapped around Draco's upper half.

"YES!" She squealed, Draco wrapping her in a hug and lifting her off her feet (Well foot).

"WOW!" Rachel said, as they joined her by the judges table. "That was amazing, but we'll see what these 4 people thought, John?"

"3 words Darling" He paused, "A-MAZ-ING"

Hermione screamed.

"Dianna?"

"Wow, so sharp and so fluid yet staccato, I want to be you!"

"Anne?"

"Fabulous, just fabulous"

"Marcus?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?! Where on earth did that come from, you are simply sublime my darling"

"I think the judges said everything we were all thinking, head up to Gina for your scores" Rachel said as she and Draco sprinted up the stairs. "Hermione and Draco!"

They were greeted with cheers in Gina's box.

"That was just incredible, everyone up here didn't stop screaming for you, your like wonder woman your just amazing"

"Thank you!"

"Shall we get your scores?"

"John Marcus?"

"10"

She screamed, Draco's arms swinging her around.

"Dianna Lucille?"

"10"

"Anne Michelle?"

"10"

"Marcus Brian?"

"10"

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" She chanted repeatedly, Draco's lips kissing her cheek frantically.

"That's a score of 40, amazing, you are unstoppable, remember they need your votes as well, you can call, text or vote online using your THE ID account, terms and conditions can be found on the website, lines don't open until each couple has danced, don't vote now as your vote won't count and you may still be charged, Rachel"

* * *

 **There we have it another chapter for your delights!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it, Thanks.**

 **DWMS6**


	8. Chapter 8 - Week 7 Live Show

**So I thought I'd have another go at a chapter, hope your enjoying the story!**

* * *

The camera's cut at the end of the night, and Hermione had to admit she was elated. Draco ran off to get changed for the pro performance, and she found herself migrating towards the dressing room, her mind still buzzing with the news of their phenomenal score.

Half an hour later Draco joined her, looking rather sweaty and back in his costume from the evening. He grabbed her hand as he neared her, pulling her to her feet and planting a kiss upon her lips in celebration of their epic score.

"You were amazing out there, I could just feel you were amazing" He said, hugging her tightly.

She smiled into his shoulder, and then they both seated themselves, getting back to reading, and silently enjoying the others company.

Before either of them knew, time had flown and they had to return to set, their hands interlocked as they re-entered the ballroom, and standing in their usual position. As the weeks went by, there arrangement became more empty as more couples left the competition, and it wouldn't be long, Hermione guessed, before there would be some kind of re-organisation or shuffle.

Rachel entered the set in her new dress and turned to the couples ready to announce the results of the public vote.

"Now to announce which couples will be facing the dance off this evening, in no particular order, the first couple through to next week's spook-tacular is..." The dramatic pause had Hermione's heart beating erratically at the tension.

"Angelina and Peter"

"Hoping to scare up a treat next week are... Zachary and Penny"

"Making their frightening appearance next week is..."

"Hermione and Draco" Hermione screamed at this announcement, cheering into Draco's ear as he lifted her off her feet.

"The first couple in the dance off is... Will and Kalee, come down here my loves"

* * *

The couple that joined Will and Kalee in the dance off that week was Jason and Megan, with Jason and Megan falling fowl of it. That was yet another couple down, and now they moved towards this Saturday nights 'spook-tacular'.

* * *

She and Draco had spent Sunday on a kind of date, not minding if they got snapped by the paparazzi, just enjoying one another's company. They went back to her's and settled down for another film.

"You are gonna look so sexy this week you know?"

"Why's that?" Hermione asked.

"We're doing Better the devil you know, by Kylie Minogue, and you are going to be a little she-devil dressed in red" He smiled at her, she rolled her eyes, pressing her lips against his in a shy kiss, blushing slightly.

* * *

The Monday morning gossip tabloids were rife with speculation after their Sunday rendezvous, her phone was littered with voicemails from Ginny, and Hermione sighed as she woke gently and listened to each one.

 _"Hermione its Ginny, call me"_

 _"Its been an hour, you need to see some of these headline, please ring me"_

 _"I'm starting to worry about you now, we need to talk!"_

Shuffling about in her flat, she got some breakfast before settling down at her kitchen table and calling Ginny back.

 ** _"Good Morning, Weasley talent agents, Ginny Weasley speaking"_**

 _"Gin, its me"_

 ** _"Oh thank god Hermione, look these headlines, most of them are good, but some well, their saying this is all a conspiracy for you to win, others are saying your a man-eating whore"_** Hermione cringed at the news, there had been some blow up after her break up with her last boyfriends and the tabloids had accused her of using him, dumping him and then moving on to Harry - which of course she didn't. _**"W**_ ** _e_ _ **ne** ed a serious PR boost right now, I know your on the Friday Show and I know your on It Takes Two on Wednesday, but we need something extra, any ideas?"_**

 _"Thought coming up with idea was your domain Gin"_ She said, trying to make light of the situation. She could practically feel Ginny's glare through the phone. _"Alright, I have an idea, but you aren't to know and you see later on in the week"_

 _ **"Ok, I trust you, talk soon ok?"**_

 _"Ok Gin, love you"_

 ** _"Love you too"_**

The pair hung up the phone, and Hermione got ready for a days training.

* * *

Arriving in the training room,she was greeted by a sour faced Draco.

"You've seen the headlines then?" Hermione asked, putting her bag down in the corner of the room, before sitting down to put her latin shoes on.

"Yes" He said, looking at her through the mirror. "Is what they're saying true, you being a man eater?"

"How can you even think that? I've always been up front about my life, and if you must know that whole man-eater thing came up because of a stupid break-up and a mix up in who was dating Harry." She said offended.

His face softened slightly but remained stony.

"Look, this isn't the time, and you can believe what you want, but we have a dance to do on Saturday, and I want to do well, I wasn't going to let this affect us but if you will, well thats your own business."

He seemed almost shocked at her coldness with him. He nodded, motioning for her to come closer to him.

The worked on the dance in almost silence besides his comments on the moves etc.

"Lets break for lunch" He said at about 2. She nodded, heading back to her bag, slipping her trainers on and exiting the studio without a word. She could feel his eyes boring into her back as she left.

Though she didn't dare to look back to meet them.

Of course she was outraged at his accusation, she had every right to be. She knew of course she had some secrets she had yet to inform his of, but she'd hardly known him for long, these secrets took time to come out.

Returning to the studio with somewhat of a full stomach, she entered as silently as she had left, putting her bag down, putting her latin shoes on and standing besides Draco.

"I'm sorry" He said, and she nodded in response, he took this as an indication to continue teaching her the routine.

* * *

The stony silence had continued into to Tuesday, she was determined to make him feel as shit as he had made her feel the previous morning.

"Look, I've apologised." He said, as they concluded yet another days training.

"I know" She replied, sighing as she took as seat to remove her aching feet from her latin shoes.

"Well?"

"What you accused me of, was heinous and wrong, I thought we trusted each other more than that!" She said, reaching in her bag for her car keys.

"I'm sorry ok" he said, grabbing her hand as she stood.

"I know you are, I forgive you, but you made me question us, how you don't trust me"

"I do"

"Evidently you don't" She said.

"Ask me anything about me, and I'll tell you the truth"

"How does that prove you trust me?"

"I'm trusting you with a secret, here, I'll tell you my deepest darkest secret, I don't expect anything in return" He said, and she turned to face him, finally looking him in the eye for the first time since Sunday. "When I was 17, I fooled around with this girl, well this girl was my best friends girlfriend at the time, not that I knew that at the time, I only found out when he introduced her to us all, and I realised that this was the same girl I'd been, well fucking for the past 3 months!"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Did you tell your friend what a sleazy slut he was dating?"

"Yeah, he was upset, but we were both victims in the end" Draco said, "And my second secret is that I got married when I was 20, she was my dance partner at the time, I didn't even tell my parents, anyway they found out when Astoria got pregnant"

"Is this your way for telling me you have a child?"

"Yes"

"I would say thats a pretty big secret" She said shocked.

"Well I don't like for him to have any public attention, and I was just waiting for the right time to tell you"

"Him?"

"Yeah, Scorpius, don't ask it was Astoria's idea"

"And where is this son and wife?"

"The wife, I have no idea, we divorced a month after Scorpius was born, and well, I have full custody of Scorpius. He stays at my parents on Saturday nights, and I pick him up when I leave yours on a Sunday" He said. "I know this is a lot to take in"

"Yeah, it is, but I'm surprisingly ok with it all." She said. "I feel like nows the right time to tell you something" They by this time had taken seats on the floor by the wall, and his hand was wrapped around hers, the closest they had been in days, apart from when dancing.

"Ok"

"Similar ball park, I erm, I had a miscarriage about a year ago, I was dating this guy, and it was a surprise, but I guess I was kind of happy, anyways, I came home to him sleeping with this prostitute, and not long after I lost the baby"

"I had no idea"

"Not many people do, there's a reason why I'm so reclusive, only my agent and best friend Ginny and her boyfriend Harry know."

"Well thank you for telling me." Wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Think maybe I can meet Scorpius some time?"

"Absolutely, he's been bugging me about meeting you for weeks!" Draco said, "Now good for you?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Well ok then." He smiled, grabbing her hand, pulling her up and leading them out to the car park. "What about my car?"

"Its fine to leave it, You can pick it up after we've picked up Scorp, or I can pick you up in the morning and we can drive in together" She nodded, getting into his familiar car.

"Remember we're finishing early tomorrow"

"Oh yeah, why?"

"Secret, but you can come along if you like."

"Ok"

She smiled and they sat in comfortable silence for the first time that week.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode," he said once they'd departed the car, in a suburbial portion of London. He unlocked the exterior door before leading her up two flights of stair, stopping outside a plain white door, and inserting his key into the lock. "Mum?"

"In the living room dear"

"Come on" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her over the threshold and closing the door behind them.

"Mum?"

"Hello darling"

"Mum, I'd like you to meet my dance partner and girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?" Hermione asked shocked.

"I saw the opportunity and went for it" He smirked.

"Ok" She smiled.

"My girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother"

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs Malfoy"

"Where's Scorp?" Draco asked his mother.

"In his bedroom playing, I'm surprised he didn't hear you come in"

Draco nodded, walking past the kitchen into what she assumed was his sons bedroom.

"DADDY!" She heard from the room and she smirked.

* * *

Walking into his son's room, he was met with the sight of his son embroiled in a game he was playing with his action figures.

"Hey Scorp can I play?"

"DADDY!" His son yelled, getting up and running toward him.

"Hey bud, I have someone you need to meet"

"Ok daddy" He said, virtually jumping into his fathers arms.

With his son in his arms, he re-entered the living room where he was delighted to see Hermione and his mother on his sofa talking animatedly. Clearing in his throat, the two women turned to face him, Hermione's smile lighting up the room at the sight of the father and son.

"Hermione this is my son Scorpius"

"Hello young sir" She said approaching them, a smile on her face. "Your daddy's told me a lot about you"

"Scorpius, this is my dance partner and my girlfriend Hermione" He carefully told the 4 year old. The young boy buried his face in his dad's neck in shyness. Hermione smiled at them together, Draco smiling at her over his sons shoulder. "How would you like to stay up and have dinner with Daddy and Hermione?"

"Really?" Scorpius said finally.

"Yep!"

"OK!" The boy said excitedly.

"I'll get started, how about you show Hermione your room?"

"Ok daddy, come on Hermowny" He said grabbing her hand in excitement. Draco smirked as he watched her get dragged away by his son.

* * *

By 6 the dinner was ready, his mother had gone home shortly before, and he called the pair to dinner. His night had been made when he walked into his sons bedroom to find her reading one of her books to him.

"Dinner's ready you two!"

"YAY" His son shouted excitedly, running through excitedly.

"Wash your hands!" He shouted to his son. Hermione out a bookmark in the page and stood, ready to go through to the kitchen. As she made to move past him, he stopped her, grabbing her upper arm, and capturing her lips in a kiss. She smiled afterwards before going into the kitchen and joining his son at his table.

* * *

The following day brought the dreaded VT day, he was even more upset to discover they would be following them to wherever Hermione was heading for the afternoon.

"I'm finding the Cha Cha hard to master, its a lot more difficult to conquer than I imagined, but this afternoon I'm hoping to put my mind at ease by visiting my old primary school in conjunction with my book release, and also to get some approval on our Halloween dance!" She said to camera.

At 1 o'clock they left the studio and headed to her primary school, the camera crew following behind.

They were met in the car park by the school's headteacher, and she guided them through to the hall.

At 2 the classes began filtering their way into the room, Hermione caught Scorpius' eye as he entered the hall, turning in time to see Draco put his finger against his lips in a sign to stay quiet.

Hermione conducted a quick Q&A session with the kids before they moved on to show them their dance for the week. Draco's day was made when he turned and saw Hermione dancing with his son.

* * *

After they'd finished at the school, they made their way to the ITT studios.

"You made my day today you know" Draco said, as they turned into the car park.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you and Scorp!"

"Oh" She blushed. They left the car and were immediately put into hair and make-up. Hermione's bushy hair was swept into a huge bun on the top of her head, and she was squeezed into a white dress and heeled round toed pumps.

She re-united with Draco in the green room, and the cameras began rolling.

"Hello Hello and welcome to another It Takes Two, I'm Jenny Waters. Tonight we have Kevin James giving us his opinions on this weeks dances, and backstage we have 2 gorgeous couples who are ready and eager to truly spook-ify us this weekend in the Spook-tacular! Burt first e are going to be talking to one of the most popular champions of the series ever, please welcome back Miss Donna Hale!"

Hermione and Draco sat in comfortable silence in the green room with Will and Kalee. They watched on the screen as Jenny interviewed Donna, and then chatted with Kevin James as he analysed their choreography filmed earlier in the week.

"My final guests tonight are the two who have been taking the competition by storm, lets welcome Hermione and Draco!" The two danced onto set. "Hello you two gorgeous creatures. Lets get talking bout last week, Hermione how are you? That fall looked pretty nasty, for those of you who missed it"

The showed a clip on the screen.

"I'm ok, my ankles a bit sore, I'm being careful, but hopefully everything will work out ok, I've have well and truly fallen in love with dance"

"Now this week you dancing the Cha Cha to this gem by Kylie Minogue" They played the chorus of the song. "How is the going?"

"Hermione's picked up the steps really well, we just need to iron out the creases now."

"How are you feeling about it Hermione?"

"I'm finding it ok, I've not really connected with this dance yet, but I'm sure by Saturday I will have"

"Now what this rumour I hear about you two dressing in red as devils on Saturday?"

"Well, I can't say much Jenny, but yeah, thats generally the theme!" Draco said.

"Ohh, I'm excited, well thats all we have time for tonight, join me tomorrow night when I will be joined by Dianna Dean for 'Puttin' on the Glitz', we'll have more choreography from Kevin James, and Angelina and Peter and Olivia and Tripp will be joining me to tell me all about their spooky routines, that's all tomorrow at 6:30, until then, Goodnight!"

* * *

Saturday morning rolled around and Hermione was car-pooling with Draco to the studio, she got up extra early and made her way over to his and Scorpius' flats. Walking up the stairs she knocked lightly on his front door, a sleepy eyed Draco opening it and greeting her with a tired smile. She stepped into the flat and took a seat on his couch, him joining her a moment later.

"Good Morning" He whispered, and kissed her gently. "Can you go and wake Scorpius up, I'm gonna go and grab a shower."

She nodded, and he headed towards what she assumed was his bedroom, whilst she headed in the opposite direction towards Scorpius' bedroom. Creeping into the child's room, she gently shook the sleeping boy awake.

"'Mione?"

"Morning sleepy head?" She said, "Your daddy needs you to wake up" The boy nodded, sitting up in his bed and stretching in a way that reminded her so much of Draco. The boy slowly got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom, washing up before heading back into his bedroom where Hermione was waiting.

"Help me?" Scorpius asked, as he walked over to his chest of drawers and removing some clothes. Hermione nodded, helping the boy into the clothes he had selected.

"Have you got a bag ready for your grandparents?" She asked, and he nodded, pointing to the entrance of the room, where a spider-man back pack sat near the door. The two finished up and met Draco in the living room.

"Time to go buddy, usual Saturday breakfast?" He asked his son, whose hand he noticed was wrapped in Hermione's/

"Buckys!" He said, smiling.

"Starbucks" he clarified for Hermione. She smiled, nodding.

* * *

The arrived at the studio, minus Scorpius around 10, and walked into the studio, they headed to hair and make-up getting in to costume for a dress run, before returning their costumes and heading to her dressing room for some time alone together, Hermione continuing to read her book, Draco reading over her shoulder.

By 6:30 they had returned to costume to get ready for the show.

* * *

"Coming to you live from the Strictly Dancing Studios in London! Please welcome your hosts Rachel McKinnon and Gina Davies"

"Hello and welcome to this spooky week of dance, now last week we had to say goodbye to Jason and Megan" Rachel started.

"Now we have 8 nervous celebrities back stage ready to try and scare us with their frightening routines on this Halloween Spook-tacular" Gina said.

"Before we meet them, there is four important people who we must introduce, its the Judges!" Rachel said.

"John 'Jittery' Marcus and Anne 'Abominable' Michelle" Gina said.

"And Dianna 'Deathly' Lucille, and Marcus 'Mysterious' Brian" Rachel continued.

"Thats our judges!" Gina said.

"Now its time we introduce you to our Spooky Stars!"

"Singer Olivia 'Ominous' Steele and her partner Tripp 'Terrifying' Parkinson"

"Olympian Will 'Wierd' Hanson and his partner Kalee 'Creepy' Mattson"

"Tennis Star Angelina 'Alarming' Johnson and her partner Peter 'Petrifying' Johnson"

"Actor Zachary 'Shuddermore' Edwards and his partner Penny 'Phantasmal' Wiseman"

"Singer and Actress Deana 'Diabolical' Walsh and her partner Vincent 'Vampiric' Giovanazzia"

"Footballer Seamus 'Supernatural' Finnegan and his partner Jamie 'Jeopardous' Partington"

"Author, Philanthropist and Stage Actress Hermione 'Hair-Raising' Granger and her partner Draco 'Dastardly' Malfoy"

"And finally Tracey 'Treacherous' Jones and her partner Charlie 'Chilling' Baker"

'There they are our spooky stars, and I bet they're all ready to go!" Rachel said.

"Our first star tonight is Tracey Jones and her partner Charlie Baker, this week they've been working on a 'Wicked' Waltz, lets see how they got on in training!" The couple and Gina and Rachel cleared off the floor.

About 30 minutes later, they were the 5th couple to dance. They stood on the steps outside Gina's sky box ready to be introduced by Rachel.

"Now after that fall last week this couple had a lot to prove and they did with their Jive, this week Hermione and Draco will be hoping to dance up a storm with their 'Chilling' Cha Cha Cha, here they are in training"

They took their places on the floor, Hermione's tassels shimmering as she walked in her red pay suit with her devil horns on her head. Draco stood opposite her, his red waist coat shining and his chest on clear show for the world to see.

"Dancing the Cha Cha to 'Better the Devil You Know' by Kylie Minogue, Hermione Granger and her partner Draco Malfoy" The voice over guy said.

The began dancing as the music began, and about half way through the dance, the unthinkable happened, her heal became trapped in her tassel, she untangled it quickly but the damage was already done.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered in Draco's ear as the song ended.

"Its ok" He said kissing her head.

"Come over here guys" They heard Rachel beckon them. "Lets see what the judges thought, John?"

"My darling, you were doing so well, and then the mishap, your job now is to pick yourself up and move on, look forward o next week, I'm sure you'll be there" John said.

"Marcus?"

"Well that was a disaster wasn't it darling, such a shame, but I hope you can pick yourself back up from this"

"Dianna?"

"Your arms were beautiful and you legs were on fire, its such a shame about that mishap, but these things happen"

"Anne?"

"It was looking so good, its such a shame that happened, but we know that you can come back next week and show us all what your made of"

"So thats what the judges had to say, why don't you head up to Gina and we'll get your scores"

Draco grabbed her hand and they ran up to Gina.

"You were so good, so so good" Gina said, "Shall we get your scores?" Hermione nodded.

"The scores are in, John Marcus?" The voice-over guy said.

"9"

"Anne Michelle?"

"6"

"Dianna Lucille?"

"9"

"Marcus Brian?"

"6"

"That gives you a score of 30, not your best score, but still not too bad. Remember they need your votes to get through to next week, you can vote online, phone or text, remember don't call just yet, as your vote won't count and you may still be charged, you can find terms and conditions on our website. Rachel"

Hermione sighed as she sat down on the couch.

"I'm so sorry"

"Its ok, I swear, these things happen, hey it could have been worse, Astoria's whole dress once ripped off completely when we were dancing, boobs out and everything!" Draco said.

Hermione smirked slightly.

"Chin up ok, nothing we can do now" She nodded.

* * *

 **There it is, next chapter, sorry it took so long!**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks,**

 **DWMS6**


	9. Chapter 9 - Week 8 Live Show

**Hello everyone, Here's another chapter for you!  
**

* * *

They cleared the dance floor as the camera stopped rolling. Draco wandered off, she assumed to change into his pro-dance costume, and she did as she usually did, headed for her dressing room, and resumed her book.

Around half an hour later, his blonde hair peaked its way around the door, his red devil costume in place again, and his devil horns sparkling a-top of his head.

"I could get to you being shirtless" She smirked as he sat beside her.

"Yeah, well you might just find yourself lucky!" She giggled and returned to her book, though her mind was still plagued.

"I"m so sorry about the routine"

"Its ok, I swear, these things happen"

"But what if I have made us be in the bottom 2?"

"Then my dear" He said turning to her, his hand now under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "We shall dance our hearts out and show them just how well we can dance that routine."

She nodded and he captured her lips in his.

"Hermione! Draco! Your needed on set"

"Thats us" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling them down the corridor.

* * *

"Places please everyone!" An AD said.

"Cue Rachel" The director yelled.

"The results are in, and after a fabulous night of spooky dancing, we now know who will be in the dance-off, but they don't so lets reveal it to them" Rachel said to the camera before turning to the couples. Hermione felt Draco's hand shake slightly in hers, and she squeezed it tightly in reassurance.

"The first couple through to next week is... Zachary and Penny!"

"The next couple through to week 8 is... Deanna and Vincent!"

"The couple dancing again next week is... Seamus and Jamie!"

"Now, the first couple who will be in the dance off this week is... its Will and Kalee, come down here and join me my loves" She said, and the lights went up, the couples who had made it through leaving the floor. Hermione changed position, slipping her arm around Draco's waist.

His arms going about her waist as they held each other awaiting their fates.

"Cue Rachel!" The director yelled.

"Thats 3 couples through safely to next week, lets find out who will be joining Will and Kalee in the dance off." Rachel said.

"The first couple safely through to next week are... Angelina and Peter!"

"Dancing through to next week is... Olivia and Tripp!"

"Now, Hermione and Draco, Tracey and Charlie, one of you is in the dance-off and one of you is safe. The final couple safely through to next week is Tracey and Charlie! That means Hermione and Draco, you need to come down here and join me" `Hermione felt her stomach drop, and Draco's shoulders slumped in despair.

"Aww my loves, how are you feeling?"

"I'm upset, obviously, but now I just want to get out on that floor and prove I can dance that routine to its fullest." Hermione said.

"Anne, any last minute advice to these two?" Rachel asked.

"I know she can dance this routine, and honestly I'm shocked she's here, she's does not deserve to be in the bottom 2, just dance that routine how everyone knows you can and we'll watch you flourish next week!"

"Thank you judges" Rachel said, and the cameras stopped, Hermione and Draco rushed backstage in an effort to rehearse their routine.

* * *

An hour passed before they were finally called to set.

"Hermione, Draco, you needed on set!" An AD called.

The two walked back hand in hand, and up to Gina's sky box.

"Cue Gina!" The director yelled.

"Here we are with the two couples who find themselves in tonights dance-off. Will, how are you feeling?" Gina asked.

"Nervous, Hermione is incredible, and i know I have to pull out all the stops if I really want to make it through to next week."

"And we're sure you will, why don't you two go and take your places on the dance-floor" Rachel said.

"Now Hermione, whilst they set up, how are you feeling ahead of the dance-off?" Gina asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I was confident, after what happened the first time round, I of course am worried, I just want to go out and dance that blasted routine like I know I can!"

"We'll see you do that in just a few minutes, now please welcome to the floor Will and Kalee" Rachel said.

"Dancing the Jive to The Monster Mash, please welcome Will Hanson and his parter Kalee Mattson" The voice over guy said, and the music began and the two were off, jiving to a sped up version of the song.

"Wishing you all the best of luck, its Hermione and Draco!" Gina said.

"Dancing the Cha-Cha to Better the Devil you Know, please welcome Hermione Granger and her partner Draco Malfoy" The voice over guy said, and Hermione held her breath as the music began, she felt confident all of a sudden as it began, and she was glad when not a single mishap occurred.

After they finished dancing, Rachel came down from the sky box, and stood on her mark on the floor.

"CUE Rachel!" The director yelled.

"Two fabulous couples, but now theres nothing more they can do, its now up to our judges to decide who will dance again next week. In the event of a tie head judge Anne will have the deciding vote. Lets start with Marcus?" The lights when down and Hermione felt her heart rate increase, she grabbed Draco's hand which was encircled round her waist, he squeezed it in reply, kissing the side of her head as they waited.

"I want to save the couple who I think deserve to go far in this competition, and just overall produced a much better dance, I want to save Hermione and Draco" Hermione released a breath.

"That's one vote for Hermione and Draco, Dianna?" Rachel said.

"Well, both couples really improved on their performances from Saturday night, but one couple just stood out, the technique was on point and there was passion in the dance, the couple I would like to save is... Hermione and Draco" Dianna said.

"Thats two votes for Hermione and Draco, if John now chooses to vote for Hermione and Draco they will be through to next week. John?"

"Its really a hard choice and both dancers are incredible, but overall I have to go for the more all round performers and thats Hermione and Draco" Hermione smiled for the first time that evening.

"That means Hermione and Draco you are through to next week, and just to check, Anne would you have agreed with you fellow judges?"

"Yes, I would have"

"Will and Kalee come and join me over here"

* * *

That night after they had rid themselves of their costumes, and were in his car, Hermione finally felt the air returning to her chest.

"Draco where are you going?" She asked after a moment, seeing they had missed his usual turning for her house.

"Mine, thought you might want to celebrate there!" He wiggled his eyebrows, and she giggled.

"Oh really!" She laughed, watching his cheeks flush a little. "Hang on is the great Draco Malfoy blushing?"

"Maybe"

"Is this your way at trying to be direct?"

"Direct about what?"

She gave him a look, and he two began laughing.

"We're weird, most couples don't plan their first times this way!" She said.

"Just be glad Scorp is at my mums, he'd more than likely walk in on us!"

She blushed at the thought, which made him laugh further.

* * *

The following morning she awoke alone in his bed, and smirked as she heard his out of tune singing coming from the kitchen. Sliding on his shirt and creeping out bed, she tip-toed in behind him.

 _"You had my heart and we'll never be worlds apart!"_ Draco sang off key as she approached his shirtless form.

 _"Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star"_ She sang, scaring him as he turned round, a spatula in hand.

"Yet another thing your good at" He said, embracing her and kissing her forehead.

"Yeah and whats that?"

"Singing"

"Lies!" She shouted, him chuckling as he turned back to the stove.

* * *

That afternoon the two of them picked up Scorpius from his parents house and the retreated back to hers for a while. She allowed Scorpius to pick the film whilst Draco prepared lunch in her kitchen.

 _I could get damn well used to this_ She thought as she settled down, Scorpius beside her to watch the film. Draco joined them soon after, and she felt truly at peace with the two boys besides her.

Later as the credits of the film rolled, she smirked looking to one side and finding the child asleep, then looking to the other to find his father asleep similarly. Content to leave them, she joined them in their peaceful afternoon nap.

* * *

As Monday morning arrived, she sighed, rolling out of bed and getting dressed for a hard day of rehearsals. She walked into the studio at around 8 to find Draco stood in front of the mirror, working out steps, a serious focused look on his face.

"Morning" She said, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

"Good morning"

"So whats our dance?"

"Viennese Waltz, to 'Anyone who had a Heart' by Cilla Black"

"I love that song!" She said.

"Lets get to work." He said. She nodded putting on her ballroom shoes.

* * *

On Tuesday, they had an ITT interview. They rehearsed all day, and Draco arranged for Scorpius to accompany them, a small treat.

Hermione smiled as the small boy came bounding around the car, grabbing onto her hand excitedly, she was glad he had taken to her so warmly. Draco's heart too swelling at the sight of his girlfriend and his son.

The threesome entered the studios and Hermione made sure to keep a tight hold on Scorpius' hand as they were swept into hair and make-up, the young boy finding it extremely funny to see his father be dressed with make-up.

Soon the two were ready and dressed. Hermione found herself in a loose purple loose and jeans with matching purple round toed pumps. The ushered an excited Scorpius into the green room, and sat with him quietly as the show began.

"Hello and welcome to a Tuesday It Takes Two, I'm Jenny Waters. Tonight we have former pro dancer Charles Francis analysing last weeks routines, and we have more Tunes on Tuesday. I also have 2 couples backstage, fresh from the last weeks dance-off its Hermione and Draco, and bottom of the leaderboard last week, and hoping to climb it, we have Zachary and Penny, but first lets have a look at some very helpful instructions brought to you by Mr Freddie Pierce and Miss Ellie Flanagan!"

Zachary and Penny were interviewed before them, and then the 3 of the left the green room, ready to take part in tunes on Tuesday.

"Now, its time for our very special Tunes on Tuesday!" Jenny announced. "Last week we had an amazing array of songs, but lets see what songs our couples will be dancing to this week!" Jenny said, "Play that funky music DJ!" 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel began playing. Zachary and Penny began dancing to the song props in hand. "Thats right, one lucky couple will be dancing to this Billy Joel classic, widely regarded as one of the singers most popular songs. And who you ask will be dancing to this song?" They stopped and the screen revealed Angelina and Peter. "Thats right Angelina and Peter will be Waltzing to this beauty, thank you Zachary and Penny!"

The two exited the set and Jenny moved on.

"Play the next song DJ!" Their song began playing, and they grabbed their props, bringing Scorpius along too dancing to the song, Hermione twirling Scorpius under her arm as the song played, and Draco dancing silly-ily with his son. "Thats right, one lucky couple will be dancing to this gorgeous song by Cilla Black, this was her first number one single and has remained a firm favourite ever since. shall we see who will be dancing to this?" They stopped, and of course the screen stopped upon her and Draco's picture. "Thats right, this beautiful couple before me will be dancing a Viennese Waltz to this beautiful song. Thank you"

They left the set, and Jenny did one more song, before moving on to their interview. "My next guests this evening are the couple who were in last weeks dance-off after an unfortunate dress mishap, lets see how Hermione and Draco did last week." Hermione and Draco made their way onto the set, leaving Scorpius just behind the camera, who sat on the floor and watched them do their interview. "Hello my lovely's, now straight to it, how did you find last week being in the dance-off?"

"It was pretty nerve-wracking Jenny, but I think we both knew we had to dance our hearts out to stay in this competition, and I think it definitely helped we had some strong support coming our way from home" Hermione said.

"Ah, would be referring to this lovely little blonde child who happens to have done some of the most exquisite dancing this show has ever seen?"

"Yes we would, he's my son, Scorpius" The blonde child's head snapped up to his father at the mention of his name, Draco motioning for him to join them on the sofa. The child bounded up and settled himself besides Hermione, whom Draco had his arm wrapped around, and promptly snuggled into her sleeve in shyness.

"Well hello sir, who are you supporting this year?" Jenny asked, and the child looked to Hermione, as if asking her permission to answer, she simply nodded, and he spoke quietly into her microphone.

"Daddy and Hermowny" He said. Jenny smiled as the child buried his head back into Hermione's side.

"Now looking to this week, how are you feeling about the viennese waltz at the moment Hermione?"

"I love it, its one of my favourites, I'm battle motion sickness a bit at the moment, all the twirling, but I love this song and I love this dance so its the perfect combination." She answered, her arm around the child slowly drawing comforting circles on his back.

"And how well is she picking up the steps Draco?"

"Amazingly well, considering many find this a difficult dance due to the rotations, and Hermione is picking it up amazingly well, I'm so proud of her, I get more and more proud every week"

"Fantastic, thats all we have time for tonight, join me tomorrow when Kevin James will be analysing our stars in the rehearsal studios, and I will be joined by Angelina and Peter and Tracey and Charlie. Thats here tomorrow night at 6:30, until then goodnight!"

* * *

Hermione had stayed at Draco's that night, and the two had managed quiet whilst Scorpius slept, neither seemed to care to much either when the boy crawled into the middle of the bed in the middle of the night to join them after a nightmare, and Draco's heart was warmed when he awoke to find his son cuddled up against the warmth of his girlfriend, again dressed in his shirt.

By Saturday morning, they had formed a kind of routine, and Scorpius was glad to have someone of a mother-like position to look up to. They dropped him at Narcissa's that morning after a Starbuck's breakfast and the two then ventured into the studio, both being swept into hair and make-up upon arrival.

By one they had both been summoned to costume and had completed a dress run of their routine.

They then retired as usual to her dressing room, though they did not do as they usually did, in fact they more than took advantage of their time alone.

At 4 she left him, and went back to hair and make-up for her touch-ups and a 6 she was re-swen into her costume, a simple one shouldered dress of a pale pink and white, a beautiful dress. Draco matched her in a pale beige suit with pink tie.

At 7 the show began, and they queued on the all too familiar stairs ready for week 8 of dancing.

* * *

"Live from London, this is Strictly Dancing Stars, please welcome your hosts, Rachel McKinnon and Gina Davies" The voice over announced.

"Hello and welcome, we are now onto week 8 of the competition, last week saw Will and Kalee fall foul of the dance-off and none of our couples want to be the next" Rachel said.

"Yes, but before we meet them their's four very important people we need to meet, the judges!" Gina said.

"John Marcus and Anne Michelle" Rachel said.

"And Dianna Lucille and Marcus Brian!" Gina said.

"Our judges, now lets meet our nervous celebrities" Rachel said.

"Our Strictly Stars!" Gina and Rachel announced together.

"Actor Zachary Edwards and his partner Penny Wiseman"

"Singer Olivia Steele and her partner Tripp Parkinson"

"Footballer Seamus Finnegan and his partner Jamie Partington"

"Tennis Star Angelina Johnson and her partner Peter Johnson"

"Singer and Actress Deanna Walsh and her partner Vincent Giovanazzia"

"And finally Philanthropist, Stage Actress and Author Hermione Granger and her partner Draco Malfoy"

"Yes there they all are, our stars, all eager to get going, so first up this evening is Deanna Walsh and her partner Vincent Giovanazzia, lets see how they got on in training"

Hermione and Draco were scheduled to dance last and it was a long show, waiting for their turn.

* * *

Finally they were moved to the stairs of the sky box as they were announced.

"Our final couple this evening are Hermione Granger and her partner Draco Malfoy! Last week she suffered an unfortunate wardrobe malfunction, and she'll be praying this doesn't happen as they viennese waltz this week" Rachel said.

They waited and got into permission on the set of a bridge, lit with stunning fairy lights.

"Dancing the Viennese Waltz to 'Anyone who had a Heart' by Cilla Black, please welcome Hermione Granger and her partner Draco Malfoy to the floor."

They began dancing, and she had never felt so alive whilst dancing. As they ended in a reverse hug, his arms about her shoulders, he gently kissed her ear and they and their way over to Rachel.

"That was beautiful I think it took everyone's breath away" Rachel said, "Lets see what the judges have to say, Anne?"

"That was beautiful, the technique was amazing, your arms perfectly placed, exquisite, enchanting job, enchanting"

"John?"

"1 word, 3 syllables, fab-u-lous!"

"Marcus?"

"My darling, I think we all just witnessed something, something beautiful, something so pure, and I loved it, I think we all just saw you evolve into a dancer, it was perfect my darling, perfect"

"And Dianna?"

"What can i say, I was moved by your amazing dancing, I think you know when a dance is done correctly, when everyone in the room feels moved, when everyone is speechless by the dance, no words, no words at all, beautiful"

"Amazing reviews form the judges, why don't you head up to Gina, and get your scores"

The two ran up hand in hand.

"Everyone up here was left breathless by that dance, how do you feel?"

"I loved it so much, it was amazing to be able to dance such a beautiful dance, to a beautiful song, with this amazing partner" Hermione said, Draco's arms encircling her waist.

"Lets see what the judges had to say."

"Will the judges please reveal their scores? John Marcus?"

"10"

"Anne Michelle?"

"10"

"Dianna Lucille?"

"10"

"Marcus Brian?"

"10"

"Thats a score of 40, but remember they can't dance next week without your votes.." Hermione zoned out of Gina's speech, too entranced by the joy of having her second perfect score, and the feelings of love she felt about this man, ones that blossomed in that very dance, and she felt content, and so so pleased, she had finally taken on this journey.

* * *

 **There we have it another chapter!**

 **Let me know what you think...**

 **Thanks,**

 **DWMS6**


End file.
